


Sabrina

by Bramadian0336



Category: Sabrina (1995), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Complete, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Gratuitous Smut, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Twins, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramadian0336/pseuds/Bramadian0336
Summary: Ben and Kylo couldn’t be more opposite, despite being twins of the wealthy Solo family. Ben is a wild child. Kylo is serious and ruthless. Sabrina has spent her whole life living in the apartment above their garage, watching their lives in stolen glances. After a year away in Paris, she comes back a changed woman. Ben takes notice, and seems intent on dating her despite his newly announced engagement. But Kylo is determined to keep Sabrina away from his brother, no matter what it takes.Credit where its due- based very loosely on the movie(s) of the same name.Please read tags for content warnings.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 281





	1. Ch. 1

Sabrina really did try to tune out the sounds of their extravagant party. It was her last night home before leaving for her internship in Paris, and she shouldn’t spend it up in a tree spying on her father’s employers. But the live music was so tempting, the snippets of laughter and conversation intriguing. She found herself sneaking out of the apartment and down the stairs by the garage doors.

The Solos’ garage was massive, large enough to hold at least a dozen cars with room to dance between them. Her whole life had been spent living above it, since she was too small to remember moving there after her mom had passed away. The Solos let them stay for free, in addition to the generous wage her father earned driving Kylo and his mother, Leia, to and from the city or airport for work.

Sabrina walks quietly, trying her best to not catch any of the servant’s attention as she ghosts along the tall garden wall that encircles the expansive Solo property. She reaches the huge oak tree and begins climbing, the same way she has since she was a girl. She doesn’t have to think about where to put her hands and feet, the motions so well practiced as to be second nature.

The tree looms over the wall, its branches draping the corner of the gardens. She scales it until she reaches her favorite branch, a broad, flat one that lets her lay down somewhat comfortably. Her eyes take in the sprawling lawn, decorated lavishly for the party.

Lights are strung up everywhere, from the gazebos and trees, dotting the pathways that swirl through the flowers. And the flowers are everywhere, cared for by a team of gardeners that work nearly nonstop to make the space gorgeous. There is a massive dance floor on the far side, near where the band plays. And everywhere her eyes dart, she sees the tuxedos and gowns of the other half.

Beautiful women flutter about, their hair in elaborate styles, their dresses draped on them like works of art. Sabrina’s eyes skip over them, searching the men in their tuxedos, hoping to spot one in particular. The same one she is always hoping to spot.

There. Ben Solo. She sighs when her eyes land on him, at the broad smile he wears, the way his cheeks crinkle as he laughs heavily. He’s somehow lost his jacket, and foregone a bowtie. The top button of his shirt is undone, his shaggy brown hair swept backwards from his face.

He is so effortlessly, stunningly handsome to her. The twins are more than a handful of years older than her, so she’s never been lucky enough to catch his eye. The few times he’s looked at her, it had been with a passing grin, as if humoring a little kid. And she can understand why.

Even tonight, the woman he’s talking to is gorgeous. She’s wearing a dress that looks like expensive silk was poured onto her flesh, her hair shining in the twinkling lights. Sabrina is awkward in comparison, not quite knowing how to hold herself, how to project the beauty and grace of one of these socialites.

She feels the jealousy creep in, the way it always does when she spots Ben with another woman at one of the Solos’ parties. He has a way of fixating all of his attention on the woman of the evening, performing for her as if his life depended on his charm.

And she watches it, and wishes it could be her. She sees as he snags the bottle of champagne from a passing server, effortlessly balancing two flutes between his forefinger and thumb. She knows his next move by heart. He’ll whisper in the woman’s ear, and then leave the party. The woman will wait, just for a few minutes. And when she finally moves, she will head towards wherever he’s told her to meet him.

Sabrina drops her gaze as the actions play out, as she knew they would. When Ben vanishes from her sight, she lets her eyes trail across the crowd of people in disappointment.

They land on his twin brother, Kylo, dressed in all black to match his hair. Kylo’s dark gaze is already fixated on her, watching, as if he has been for some time.

She swallows heavily in alarm, dropping lower to the rough bark of the tree branch. It is no use, he has already seen her. His gaze is unwavering, staring into her eyes, and she feels her heart begin pounding with nerves. Kylo scares her, and has for as long as she can remember. He’s unapologetically intense, the crushing nighttime to his brother’s sunny daylight.

She flinches as he moves, stalking right towards her, and coincidentally, the garden gate. She scrambles to descend the tree as quickly as possible, her hands nearly slipping from the bark in her haste. But despite how fast she moves, Sabrina isn’t fast enough.

When her feet thump to the ground at last, the garden gate is swinging open. Kylo’s tall form steps through to stop before her, his face bare of emotion as he surveys her. It’s always so alarming to her, how the brothers can share a face but use it so very differently.

“I thought I saw little Sabrina, clinging to a tree branch,” he says, his tone bored. “Did you see anything fascinating from up there?”

She fumbles under his intimidating gaze, only daring to meet his eyes with brief glances. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spy,” she apologizes instantly, guessing that he disliked it.

“You did mean to spy, otherwise you wouldn’t have hoisted yourself up a tree,” Kylo argues, stepping closer. The action makes her nervous, as she realizes her back is to the trunk of the tree, with no room to retreat.

Her lips part in dismay, realizing she can’t exactly deny his logic. “I meant no harm, it’s just, you put on an interesting show,” she stammers, trying to explain.

When his eyes narrow, Sabrina realizes her mistake. She hadn’t meant to imply his family’s parties were an entertainment source for her, or something of a joke. She flinches, trying desperately to find words to smooth over the situation. But before she can speak, she sees Kylo roll his eyes, darting them towards the still-parted gate.

“We do, don’t we?” he asks. “All of this show, for some signatures, on some paper.”

Sabrina lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, though her muscles stay tensed with anxiety. Kylo returns his eyes to her, studying her like something he’s found interest in. “You shouldn’t let my brother’s revolving liaisons hurt you,” he says offhandedly. Her eyes widen at what he’s referring to.

“What?” she asks, trying to make her voice sound confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

For the first time since he’s confronted her, his face moves, a smirk taking over his features. “You’ve doted on my brother from afar, since you wore your hair in messy little braids.”

Her face flushes hot with the blush that races across it, heart pounding her blood forcefully throughout her body. She can feel her pulse beating in her hands. Kylo looks sadistically amused, the smirk lingering on his face. She can’t even force words from her mouth, feeling mortified that he’s aware of her crush on Ben.

He prowls forward another step, close enough that she has to tilt her head to look up at his face. His eyes lock onto hers, making her wish she’d left her gaze anywhere else. “You should be glad he hasn’t noticed you. He’d use you all up, little Sabrina, in a night or two,” Kylo says quietly. She feels tears sting her eyes at the humiliation of the moment. “Then he’d toss you aside, like you’re nobody.”

Sabrina raises a hand to wipe a tear that dares to leak from her eyelashes. “Please. I want to go,” she says, ashamed of how broken her voice comes out.

Kylo steps back, giving her merciful space. “Then go. I’m not stopping you.”

She doesn’t look at him again as she flees past, headed straight to the staircase that leads up to her home. She practically runs through the small living space, throwing her bedroom door shut in case her father comes home. She collapses onto the bed, shoving her face into the covers. Kylo’s words are lingering in her thoughts, bruising her from the inside as they play on a cruel repeat.

It’s a while before she pulls herself together, realizing she is almost free of this place. She won’t have to see Kylo, or Ben, for a long time. The thought spurs her on as she pulls the brand new suitcase onto the bed. Her father had bought it for her, as a congratulatory present when she’d been offered her upcoming position. She focuses on packing it carefully, preparing for her escape. Eventually, Kylo’s voice fades from her mind.

**One Year Later**

She wasn’t sure exactly what had changed her. Was it Paris, expanding her world, making her aware of the endless experiences she wanted to live for? Or was it the internship, making her realize she was smart and capable, that she could go places with her drive? Or was it just the freedom of her life for the last year, bringing confidence to her walk, straightness to her posture?

Regardless, when she returned home, she felt different. Sabrina felt bold, sure of herself, for the first time in her life. She’d learned how to move through life with sureness in her step, and passion in her eyes. It didn’t hurt that she’d discovered how to style herself in the culture of Paris, and how to manage the burden of her shyness.

When she steps off the shuttle from the airport, she feels relief at the thought of seeing her father again. But at the same time, the thought of returning to the apartment above the garage does seem to be a letdown. Perhaps she wouldn’t need to stay there long. She could find a job, with her new skillset, and be on her way as quickly as possible.

Sabrina’s thinking about the possibilities as she waits for her second bus, the one that will take her home, suitcase sitting by her feet. It’s a beautiful sunny day, and she doesn’t mind the wait. She’s smiling slightly, content with the weather, excited about her upcoming reunion with her dad.

The sound of the sports car pulls her from her thoughts, and she shades her eyes against the sun, pushing her sunglasses more firmly up her nose to see it approach. She recognizes the blue classic Mustang immediately as it pulls up to the bus stop.

Her breath catches as the younger Solo twin puts the car into park, getting out to help his friend pull luggage from the back. He’s somehow still just as attractive as memory had insisted, if not more so. Is she imagining that he’s grown broader, more muscular, in the last year? The last traces of his boyish face have transitioned into that of a man, though that bright smile still lights up his face.

She mentally scorns herself. The year away has taught her a lot. She ought to know better than to fall back into the trap of idolizing Ben Solo.

The friend he’s driven gives him a loose, one-armed hug as they say their goodbyes. He’s tall, his reddish hair slicked neatly back. He’s dressed stylishly, and he manages to grab all of his bags in one go as he ambles towards the station.

Sabrina hears Ben call out to him. “You sure you don’t want help with that?!”

The redhead jerks his head stubbornly, laughing. “I’ve got it, Solo! Get back to your fiancé!”

Her heart plummets at the sound of the word, even as Ben is laughing too. “What a man you are, Hux! Carrying all that heavy luggage yourself!”

The redhead drops a bag to lift a fist into the air, a middle finger flicking up back towards Ben. He cackles in response, shaking his head as he turns back to his car. He pauses mid step as he seems to notice her. She flicks her eyes away, even as she knows he can’t see where she is looking with the sunglasses on.

Sabrina takes a sharp breath as Ben begins approaching her, instead of his car. “Hello,” he greets as he draws nearer. “I swear I recognize you. Do I know you?”

She smiles slightly. He doesn’t know who she is, and it’s amusing to her. Does she really look that different? A new haircut, perhaps. Some different clothes. He truly hadn’t noticed her before, had he?

“I don’t know, Ben. Do you?” she asks. The flirtation leaks into her voice without her meaning it to. His friend had just said he had a fiancé, after all.

He smiles at the question. “Well you know me. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?” he asks, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Her heart is slamming into her ribcage at his returned flirting, his presence even more charming up close. She works hard to keep her joy at the attention off her face, trying to play it cool. “I haven’t decided, yet,” Sabrina answers finally, cocking her head slightly. His smile only grows.

“Well what are you doing standing here? Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be taking the bus,” he says smoothly. She represses a giggle. She’d had plenty of men give her attention in the last year, but somehow none of them have come close to bringing this side of her out.

“Does that sort of line usually work for you?” she asks curiously.

Ben looks away, laughing, running a hand through his thick hair. “Well…yes, actually. But could I give you a ride?” he persists, looking back. “Maybe then you’ll tell me your name?”

“I’ll take a ride,” she concedes. “We’ll see about the name.”

Ben’s grin is victorious as he picks up her suitcase for her, leading her over to the car. “Where do you live?” he asks, opening the passenger door for her. When she tells him the street name, his face turns serious with thought. “Really?! I must know you then. That’s my street.”

“Hmm,” she says dismissively, after he’s circled the car to climb in beside her. She watches his hands on the shifter and steering wheel, somehow even managing to find those parts of him attractive. She can’t stop the rush that this experience is giving her, the way his eyes flicker over to take her in appreciatively is driving her wild.

“Where did you get in from?” he asks after a moment.

She tries to calm herself, looking away from him to rest her hand on the edge of the open window. The sun and wind play pleasantly on her skin. “Paris,” she answers.

“Oh, wow. Did you like it? I’ve always enjoyed Paris,” Ben replies.

“I loved it. I’m a bit sad to be back, actually,” she admits. Her eyes slide towards him, looking at his strong features, his sexy lips. Every moment they’re getting closer to home, this experience is getting closer to the end. Sabrina dreads when he discovers who she is. She’ll be back to being a nobody in his eyes.

“What did you do there?” he asks. He seems to notice her watching him and gives her a knowing smile, quick and flirtatious, before returning his eyes to the road.

“I was interning at a large company. But I discovered I quite like photography. I think I’d like to pursue that,” Sabrina says honestly. The camera in her bag is the most expensive thing she’d brought back, aside from some of the designer clothing her boss had gifted her.

“You get more interesting by the minute,” Ben says. They turn onto their street, and he asks the question she’s been waiting for. “Which house is yours?”

She takes a deep breath. “Your house.”

The response manages to take him aback, his eyes jerking to hers with surprise. She feels as he applies the brakes, bringing the car to a slow stop along the curb, putting it into park. His eyes rove over her face, darting down to the glimpse of cleavage in the neckline of her shirt before returning to her shaded eyes.

“I’m not going to say no to that,” Ben says finally, and she feels a tremor of nervous pleasure in her belly at the lust that’s now filling his eyes. “But you have to give me more. Who are you? Where do I know you from?”

She pulls the sunglasses off, settling them in her lap before looking back at him. “I’m Sabrina,” she admits softly. “My father drives your brother and mother.”

“Sabrina…” he repeats, before recognition seems to click on his face. His eyes widen, his lips parting in shock as he looks her over again. “Sabrina, wow. Oh my God, you look so different.”

“Do I?” she asks tentatively. She certainly feels different now, but she’s positive her face hasn’t changed that much.

Ben’s hand moves from the gear shifter where he’d rested it, as if he wants to touch her. He stops himself before smiling slowly. “You’re beautiful. I must be an idiot.”

If hearts could soar, hers would be amongst the clouds, basking in the sun, wings lifting it higher and higher. This moment feels like a dream, even as she knows it is too good to be true. She’d heard the word fiancé, and understands entirely what it means. She can’t allow this to continue.

He seems to realize his earlier words with regret. “I’m sorry,” he says hastily. “I’m sorry I assumed you’d want to… um, go home with me.”

Sabrina laughs softly. “It’s fine, Ben,” she assures. She loves saying his name, loves the feeling of it in her mouth, even as her brain is screaming at her to stop.

He puts the car into drive again, taking them the rest of the way down the street to pull into the very long, curving driveway of his family estate. When they park, he gets out to help her with her luggage. “I can help-” he begins, but she takes the suitcase from him.

“It’s alright, I can manage,” she assures with a smile. He rakes his hand through his hair again, not retreating.

“There’s a party, tonight,” he says suddenly. “I’d like for you to come.”

She frowns. “Come to a Solo party? Isn’t that an invite-only affair?”

The smile he gives her is so devastating, it should be illegal for him to use it. “I’m giving you an invite. I want you there, Sabrina. Will you come?”

She has to tear her eyes from his to find sanity. “Won’t your fiancé be there, as well?” she says, not managing to keep the bite from her words.

His face falls instantly. “It’s not like that…Please, come tonight? Just give this a chance?” he presses. She holds her breath when he steps near enough to raise his hand to her cheek, his fingers light against her skin. Just the small touch is so tempting.

“What is this?” she asks quietly.

“I don’t know,” he replies, dropping his hand. “But let’s find out?”

**That Evening**

Her reunion with her father had been wonderful, and they’d caught up on so much that had somehow managed to sneak through the phone calls unmentioned. That is, until she had told him of her plans to attend the Solo’s festivities.

He hadn’t approved, but he also couldn’t stop her. She finds herself descending the staircase from her childhood home, wearing the only gown she has that is fancy enough for such an occasion. It’s expensive, and she could never have afforded it on her own. She finds herself being infinitely thankful she hadn’t left it hanging in her apartment in Paris, as she’d considered. The gift from her boss would be put to good use.

Sabrina lingers at the gate before letting herself into the party, feeling half terrified someone will immediately seize her and drag her out. But no one does.

She passes through the party-goers unnoticed, their eyes skipping over her as if she is invisible in her acceptance. She must pass as one of them in the clothing, with her hair pulled up gracefully from her neck, despite the conspicuous absence of jewels. All of the other women are adorned with diamonds and precious stones, the metal draping from their limbs and lobes, weighing down their fingers.

The music at this party is light, wavering in the warm evening air. Yet again, she is struck with the strange notion that she’s in a dream. Her whole childhood spent watching these parties, and now she’s drifting through one.

Her eyes fall onto Kylo, and she immediately is pulled from the dreamlike sensation. He doesn’t look at her in the curious way Ben had at first. He recognizes her instantly, his eyes darkening with suspicion.

Sabrina licks her lips nervously, the old sensations of fear creeping up her spine at his presence. He also looks somehow different after only a year. His face has matured as much as Ben’s, his black hair styled back to not block the impact of his striking features. He’s as beautiful as his twin, but his eyes are filled with contempt at they glare into hers across the garden.

She’s spared from his wrath by a warm hand caressing the skin of her shoulder. It skates down to settle on her exposed lower back, just above where the gown sits, daringly low. She turns her head to see Ben’s smile, immediately warming her.

“You came,” he says happily.

“I did,” she admits. “Are you going to introduce me to your fiancé? Where is she?” she asks, pretending to scan the people around them.

Ben’s expression falters. “She isn’t here tonight. And I can reassure you, the engagement is very much tentative.”

“Why be engaged if it is so tentative?” she asks doubtfully, at least able to listen to her reason enough to know when a man is bluffing.

Ben drifts closer, his arm encircling her waist to pull her against his side. Her body warms instantly at the closeness, a tremble passing through her when she feels his lips graze her ear. “The arrangement would be beneficial to the business,” he explains softly, low enough that no one nearby can overhear. “But I’m not entirely sure it would be beneficial to me. Not after seeing you today, Sabrina.”

“I’d hate to give you doubt,” she replies, voice shaking slightly.

He pulls away enough to catch her eye, the flirtatious promise in his gaze sending her heart beating frantically once again. She feels like she is at a distinct disadvantage, with the way her body responds to him so readily. She shouldn’t have come at all, and yet she is thrilling at the slightest looks from him.

“You’ve filled me with doubt,” Ben corrects her. “Will you sneak out of here? Meet me in the solarium?”

Is that where he’d taken all of his women, all these years? The solarium? Will he bring a bottle of champagne, and two flutes, to share with her?

She nods, ignoring her better instincts.

**The Solarium**

Sabrina’s only been waiting a few moments in the dark space when she hears him approaching. She turns, expecting the sight of his disarming smile, anticipating tasting champagne and then perhaps his kiss.

She’s met instead by the sight of Kylo.

She swallows in shock, stepping back a bit from the sight of the older brother. His face is stern, his eyes and hair and suit all blurring together into a forbidding black vision, only broken by the paleness of his skin.

“Welcome back, Sabrina,” he greets her.

She raises her eyebrows slightly, questioning him without speaking. Where is Ben? Why has Kylo come in his place? Had he seen her sneak from the party, and followed her?

“I tried to warn you about my brother,” Kylo says, his voice sounding irritated. “And yet here you are, playing dress up, so ready to waste yourself on him for a night.”

“This isn’t any of your business,” she says, her voice coming out strong with her anger. The memory of the last time she’d spoken with him, when he’d belittled her, fuels her. “You should leave.”

Kylo’s smile is cold. “I can leave, but Ben isn’t coming to meet you.”

Her heart drops as she realizes what he means. “You’ve come to deal with me… to send me away,” Sabrina says softly.

The smile falls slowly from his face, leaving it unreadable. She continues on, her emotions carrying her forward into a scornful mockery. “Is that how this goes? You come in here, and you tell me… ‘I’ll give you a thousand dollars, to leave this party right now!’ And I’m supposed to say, ‘No, five thousand dollars, if you want me to go’. And then you say-”

“Ten thousand dollars,” Kylo interrupts. Her mouth drops open. His voice, his face, is deadly serious. “Ten thousand to leave this party, to leave Ben alone. To stay away from him.”

Hurt and shame fill her and she spits out, half hysterically, “Twenty! Why not twenty thousand!?”

Kylo stalks forward, crossing the few feet that separate them like a predator locked onto the sight of prey. When he stops in front of her, his voice is dangerously low. “Fifty thousand. To never look at him again.”

The tears return to her eyes readily, as he drags back all the pain and rejection he’d inflicted on her just a year before. She is a nobody, and he is here to dispose of her as such. She searches his expression, desperate to understand how he could be so cold to her. She swears his eyes flick down to her lips before settling with determination back on hers.

“To hell with your money,” she hisses. She ignores the forbidding flash of anger on his face, brushing past him to storm out of the solarium.


	2. Ch. 2

When Sabrina wakes up the next morning, it’s to the smell of coffee and toast. She wanders out into the living area, finding her father eating his usual breakfast at their small table. He gives her a glance above the magazine he’s reading. “Good morning,” he greets.

“Good morning,” she grumbles in response, grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets. The coffee is still hot, and she gratefully pours herself a cup.

“Do I want to know which of the Solo boys sent the flowers?” he asks.

She knocks the sugar cup over when her hand jerks in surprise, sending sugar granules skidding across the counter. “What?” she asks, whirling around. Her eyes land on a bouquet of roses on the small table by the front door.

She drops the spoon near the spilled sugar in favor of approaching the dozen red roses, her heart thudding with excitement. There is a card tucked amongst the blooms, and she pulls it free. She reads it to herself in her mind, not daring to speak aloud.

“Sabrina,

I am so sorry to have kept you waiting last evening. I was held up with a business contact. By the time I got away, Kylo told me you’d gone. Please, let me make it up to you?

Ben”

His number is written in messy print beneath the sprawl of his signature, and her hands tremble as she sits the card down. Did Ben not know Kylo had tried to bribe her departure? His note makes it sound as if he is unaware of his brother’s actions.

Her smile starts small, before stubbornly fighting its way to a large grin. She can’t suppress her glee at the idea that Ben is still interested in her. Of course, Kylo’s interference might present problems. Should she mention it to him?

“Well?” her dad prompts impatiently.

Sabrina turns back to him, blushing as she tries to keep the smile off her face. “Ben,” she answers.

She isn’t imagining the disappointment that tinges her father’s features as he sits the magazine down to level her with a serious stare. “Ben Solo…”

“Yes,” she confirms, feeling defensive.

“I was hoping it would be Kylo…” he says with a sigh. She raises her eyebrows incredulously.

“Kylo!?” she repeats.

“You know Ben’s reputation,” her father says carefully. “Do you want to get entangled with that?”

“I know he can be a bit of a charmer,” she admits offhandedly. Her father gives a derisive snort in response. “I can handle myself,” she insists.

“Kylo is at least respectable. He’s got a good head for business. If it weren’t for him, the Solo Corporation would have gone under without Han,” he says. She fights the immature urge to roll her eyes.

“Ben is plenty respectable,” she argues.

“Respectably engaged, Sabrina.” She bites her lip at the retort, returning to her coffee and stirring it longer than necessary. “Just… use that smart head of yours, please?” he presses. She nods without looking at him.

**That Evening**

Sabrina spends nearly an hour picking out what to wear, her nerves becoming more and more jittery as the date time approaches. Ben’s been texting off and on all day, somehow even finding ways to flirt with her through their messaging. He’s talked her into going out to a new bar downtown with a group of his friends, and she counts down the minutes until the knock comes on the door.

She intercepts her father on his way to answer it. “It’s Ben,” she admits, brushing past him. “We’re going out. I might be late getting back.”

He gives her a once over, looking pointedly at the short black dress she’s decided on. “Sabrina-” he begins.

“I’ll be fine, Dad,” she interrupts, opening the door. Ben’s smile lights up as soon as he sees her.

“Hello, beautiful!” he greets easily, before turning his attention to her father. “Mr. Fairchild, thank you so much for allowing me to take your daughter out.”

“I wouldn’t use the word allowing-” he starts to grumble in response.

Sabrina gives an exaggerated wave. “Goodnight, Dad!” She pulls the door shut, leaving only her and Ben on the landing above the garage.

“You really do look beautiful,” he says softly, grinning. “Thank you for saying yes.”

She smiles in return, her heart beating frantically at the close proximity. Even in her heels, he still towers above her, but not in the intimidating way Kylo manages. Ben’s face is so open and unguarded, his eyes full of warmth as he holds her gaze.

“Thank you for asking,” she replies softly. He takes her hand, his warm and gentle, and leads her down the steps to the Mustang.

**Downtown**

Though the music is loud, and Ben seems to know everyone at the new hotspot, including the owner, he makes Sabrina his center of attention. Their conversation flows easily, drifting between flirtation and amused banter.

He introduces her to his friends, and she blushes at the way he shows her off. His hand lingers on her back, or lightly caresses her arm or hand. The touches warm her, lending energy to the desire building in her like a fire being stoked.

After a while of circling the establishment, which is packed with excitement for its opening weekend, they drift inside. The night has turned chilly, and even the crowds on the patios don’t make it warm enough to stay outside for long.

Ben pulls her close to his side at a booth in the back, amongst some of the friends she's met. She can’t keep their names straight, but they are all friendly and entertaining as they share a bottle of tequila. Sabrina watches them down their shots, politely declining any herself.

“You not drinking, Ben?” one asks curiously.

Ben shakes his head. “I’ve got precious cargo to get home safe,” he says, shooting a smirk her way. She smiles shyly in return.

The friend rolls his eyes. “More for us then,” he says, draining the last of the bottle into his shot glass. Another man groans across from Sabrina.

“You killed the bottle!” he complains.

“So buy another, Finn. You’re rolling in cash since you got in on that startup that blew up last year.” He tips his head back, draining the last of the tequila easily.

Sabrina feels it as Ben’s body tenses besides hers. Confused, she looks at his face. He is focused on something out across the bar, but she can’t see what through the mass of people dancing and mingling.

“Is that Kylo?” the man named Finn asks curiously before slamming his fist down on the table. “Damn, it is! How long’s it been since we’ve partied with both the Solos?” he asks the other friend. He shakes his head, grinning.

Sabrina catches sight of Kylo finally as he gets closer, swallowing nervously as she takes in the way his black shirt clings onto the muscles of his arms, his hair pushed back elegantly from his face. He’s accompanied by someone she recognizes, the redheaded man from the bus station.

“Kylo! I can’t believe you actually came,” Ben greets him when he’s within distance of the table.

“Hux got back early and needed a ride,” Kylo explains, sliding into the booth when Finn makes room for him. Hux hovers, not sitting down.

“Turns out I’m not welcome at Gwen’s place,” Hux complains. “I thought she’d be excited I was willing to relocate for her. Instead, she told me to take a long walk from a short cliff.”

“You mean the woman who said she’d murder you if she ever saw you again, didn’t want you showing up on her doorstep?” Finn asks, voice mockingly shocked. “Who could have known? If only someone warned you!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Hux waves a hand in irritation. “I was going to say next round’s on me. You think they’ve got a break up special?”

A few of the guys laugh, and Hux weaves his way through the crowd towards the bar. When he’s out of earshot, Finn turns to Ben. “You owe me. Pay up,” he demands.

Ben groans, fishing his wallet out. Sabrina watches as he slams a fifty dollar bill onto the table, sliding it across to Finn. “I’ve got to stop betting on his love life. When will I learn?”

“Most likely? Never,” Kylo retorts, his face serious as he surveys the decorations around them.

“Oh, how I’ve missed this. You always are such fun to party with, Ky,” Ben teases, grinning at his twin. Kylo doesn’t return the gesture, instead turning his eyes to Sabrina. She licks her lips, feeling self-conscious at the way his gaze traces over her slowly.

“Nice seeing you again so soon, Sabrina,” Kylo says. “You look fit to be ravished.”

“Hey, back off,” Ben complains. And though he is still smiling, Sabrina feels his arm circle her, his hand coming to rest along her ribs. “I saw her first,” he adds playfully.

Kylo’s eyes narrow. “Oh? Did you?”

She is relieved when Hux arrives back at the table, interrupting the awkward tension. He’s holding a full bottle of liquor, a determined smile in place.

**Closing Time**

Most of Ben’s friends are hopelessly drunk by the time the bar signals last call. Neither Ben nor Kylo drink, but the rest are stumbling their way towards the door. Hux’s mood has gone from somewhat upbeat to complete depression with each shot, leaving him wailing pitifully upon their exit.

“There won’t be anyone else like her!” he moans, stumbling up the single step off the dance floor.

“You said that about the last three,” Kylo points out, sounding annoyed.

“Fuck you,” Hux spits angrily.

Ben drops his arm from Sabrina, giving her an apologetic look as he steps closer to the redheaded man. “Hey, man, it’s going to be alright,” he assures him. “You just need to get home and get some sleep.”

Hux nods, before stumbling to a stop. “Who drove me here?” he asks stupidly, looking around at the group.

Kylo grimaces. “That would unfortunately be me.”

“Fuck you Ky, I’ll walk home,” Hux stammers out, resuming his slanted march towards the door and shoving it roughly open. He disappears into the night outside.

“Ben, you’re the only person he’s gonna listen to,” Finn points out reluctantly.

Ben frowns, shaking his head slightly. “I can’t, I need to take Sabrina home,” he insists.

“I’ll get her home. Go make sure Hux doesn’t walk himself into traffic,” Kylo suggests. Sabrina’s heart starts pounding in fear at the suggestion, but when she meets Ben’s eyes, she sees he is torn. He wants to make sure his friend is okay, but doesn’t want to back out on getting her home.

She takes a deep breath before reassuring him. “It’s okay, Ben. Look out for your friend,” she tells him, trying to give him an earnest smile.

He looks towards the door once before looking back at her. “Alright. If you’re sure,” he says uncertainly. She nods, and he presses a quick kiss to her cheek, his lips lingering there a moment longer than necessary. “Goodnight, Sabrina,” he whispers, grinning. She smiles back until he disappears out of the door, letting it fall in disappointment once he can’t see.

Sabrina tries to keep her distance from Kylo as much as possible without it being obvious, but eventually Finn and the others depart in different directions. She’s left to walk alongside the quieter twin, clenching her arms across her chest as she shivers.

“Are you cold?” he asks after a moment. He moves slightly, as if to take off his jacket.

“No,” she says quickly. “I’m fine.”

She catches his eyes as he gives her a skeptical glance. “Oh, good. I would hate to have to offer you my coat.”

His sarcastic tone makes her grit her teeth in frustration. “Good. I would hate to have to take it,” she bites back.

The rest of the walk to his car is silent, but she notices he cranks up the heat as soon as he starts the black BMW. He doesn’t play music as he drives, unlike Ben. She also notices the way he keeps both hands low on the wheel, as opposed to Ben’s one-handed hold at the top. The more she observes them, the more opposite they truly seem to be.

Kylo must notice her watching him, and he slants his eyes at her for a moment before continuing to watch the road ahead. “I apologize for how I behaved the last time we spoke,” he says.

She says nothing, turning her head to stare out the passenger window. The lights of downtown are quickly retreating as they approach the city limits.

“I only want Ben to make good choices,” he adds, tone of voice unreadable.

She glares at the glass. “And I am not a good choice for him?”

“He’s engaged,” Kylo reminds her.

“He said it was a business arrangement,” she argues, wincing slightly at the desperation in her tone. Why does she care what Kylo thinks? It shouldn’t be any of his business.

“Aren’t all marriages?” he asks after a moment. She frowns, looking back to him finally. His lips form a slight smirk.

“Perhaps in your world. I’d like to think a marriage should be about passion,” Sabrina says uncertainly. His smirk grows into a smile, but somehow it appears both sexy and threatening to her in the dark interior of the car.

“Is that what you’re after? Passion?” he asks.

“Well I’m certainly not after fifty thousand dollars,” she snaps. He laughs, and it almost sounds genuine.

“Touché.”

**The Solo Estate**

Sabrina gets out of the car the second he puts it in park, making for her doorway, but Kylo calls out to stop her. “Don’t you want to wait for Ben?” he asks.

She pauses, looking back at him. “He shouldn’t be too long. You’re welcome to wait inside,” he explains, shrugging.

It is against her better judgment that she finds herself following him into their home, cutting through the garden to enter the kitchen along the side. The bait of seeing Ben for a proper goodnight kiss is too much for her to resist, even as she feels like Kylo has played her.

She lingers near the kitchen door, watching as he crosses the dark room to the fridge, getting a glass of water. He leans back against the dark cabinets, watching her as he drinks.

Sabrina looks away from his intense eyes, surveying the dimly lit dining room beyond. The lights seem to be out in the rest of the house, as far as she can see. “Is no one else home?” she asks timidly.

He sits the glass down, cocking his head slightly as he surveys her. “No. It’s just us.”

Her heart picks up its pace as she suddenly regrets her decision, wondering if she should make an excuse to leave quickly. She feels irrational panic at the thought of being secluded with him again, for more reasons than their recent history. Kylo walks nearer, his gaze scrutinizing. “Why are you so uncomfortable around me?” he asks quietly, stopping a few feet in front of her.

She swallows hard, forcing herself to meet his eyes steadily, despite her instinct to look anywhere but. “I don’t think I like you very much,” she replies finally, forcing her voice to sound as strong as she can muster.

His lips quirk upwards, and something mischievous is lurking in his eyes. She allows herself to realize how breathtakingly attractive he is. It is easy to overlook him, next to Ben’s charisma and charms. But Kylo is just as striking as his twin, if more ominously so, and she finds her body responding to the proximity as he edges closer to her.

“Do you think that’s it?” he asks.

She backs up until she feels the counter behind her, her body feeling like a string pulled taut. She’s mortified as she realizes it isn’t entirely fear that is taking over her. “I don’t know…” she says offhandedly.

“I think it’s something else,” he says, eyes searching hers.

“Like what?” she breathes. He’s so close she can smell the faint hint of his cologne, something deep and pleasant.

Closer still, mere inches separating them, and her heart is going haywire with anticipation. She’s confused, his behavior sending her spiraling, as he answers. “I think I excite you.”

Sabrina doesn’t answer, just draws a shaking breath. “I think a part of you likes this,” Kylo says. The look she gives him is pleading, her brain sending out warning signals that make her hands tremble. “Tell me if I’m wrong,” he orders.

His eyes are demanding as he searches hers, waiting. She can’t answer, she doesn’t know if he is right or wrong. It doesn’t matter. Kylo surges forward, his lips trapping hers in a kiss that she is surprised to find herself responding to. Her hands raise to him, and her brain urges her to shove him back. But a steady heat is rising within her at the contact, his kissing skilled in a way she hasn’t encountered before. She ends up wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer.

He withdraws from her lips, and she opens her eyes at the sound of his voice. “I knew it,” he says quietly. He lifts her without warning, propping her up on the counter before descending to kiss at her neck, sucking and biting. She flinches at the sensation, knowing it is sure to leave a mark. Her hushed mind is panicking, as she realizes she is letting Kylo mar her neck. What is she doing?

Sabrina jerks as his fingers find the bud of one of her nipples, poking through the material of her dress. She forewent a bra, and the lingering chill makes it easy for him to locate. She gasps as he plays with her, the silky texture of her clothing only amplifying the sensations. His mouth continues to work on her neck, until she finally forces herself to gasp out his name.

“Kylo, wait,” she pants. “This isn’t- I don’t-”

He interrupts her stammering for words, pulling the graze of his teeth from her flesh. “You don’t like this?” he asks.

“I…” she wants to confirm. To urge him away from her, to reclaim the space between them. But she can’t lie, her body heated and wanting to race forward. “I like Ben,” she finally manages.

“Too bad,” Kylo says mockingly. “Ben isn’t here right now.”

He grabs her hips suddenly, pulling her forward until she’s balancing precariously along the edge of the counter. Her fingers scramble for purchase, sliding on the granite as she attempts to find a more secure position. He slides his hands down her thighs to her knees, forcing them open roughly to make room for his body in between her legs.

She releases the countertop, his body preventing her from tipping off the edge, in favor of grabbing his shirt in fistfuls. She doesn’t know if it’s to attempt to restrain him or pull him closer, if closer is even possible. His pelvis is already pressing against hers, her bare thighs forced wide by the silky material of his expensive slacks. Her own dress has been hiked up so far she is certain her panties are exposed.

She gasps when Kylo sinks his hand into the hair on the base of her skull, pulling down to force her chin upwards. It isn’t rough enough to hurt, but the action surprises her. His mouth finds hers again, and she’s lost in the intoxicating way he kisses. His lips catch hers, caressing and pulling, her pout swollen and tender as she craves more. His tongue teases occasionally, just a flick or brush, his hands holding her firmly in place.

She realizes she’s rocked her hips against his more than once when he stops suddenly, pulling back to glance down at where they are pressed together. “Are you wet for me?” he asks, voice rough.

Sabrina swallows nervously at the question, at the fact that he is bold enough to ask it. She’s never had a man acknowledge her body’s responses, let alone ask about them. Kylo’s voice is stern when he grabs her face, forcing her to look up into his eyes. “Answer me,” he orders.

“Yes,” she admits, feeling the heat of a blush on her cheeks. She’s grateful for the room being dark so he can’t see her embarrassment. He steps back from her slightly, and she inches back on the surface to find balance, expecting him to undo his pants. Instead she jerks when he reaches up her dress, stroking his thumb along the outside of her panties.

“You’re soaked,” he observes quietly, his thumb continuing its motion, up and down. She closes her eyes, her head falling back against the cupboard behind her. Her panties are in fact soaked, his touches spreading the moisture along them, dragging it up until he grazes her clit through the thin material.

Sabrina cries out at the contact, unbelievably sensitive already. “Spread your legs wider,” he demands, and she complies without thinking, opening as far as she can. She’s rewarded when he leans forward to capture her lips again, at the same time he slides her panties aside, two fingers slipping deep inside of her.

Kylo swallows the noise of pleasure that leaves her mouth, his kiss turning hungry as he drives his digits into her in practiced motions. She moans around his tongue when his thumb brushes up over her clit again, in rhythm with the thrust of his fingers inside her. She’s close, unbelievably close, and it terrifies her. She’s never been this worked up with another person, and the way he’s touching her makes her certain she’s not going to be able to stay in control.

He pulls back from her mouth, his breath soft and hot against her lips as he hovers near. His fingers withdraw from her core, and she feels him focus his attention back on her clit. She whimpers helplessly, clenching her eyes shut, as each small motion adds to the pleasure building.

“You fucking love this, don’t you?” Kylo asks, and she notices that his deep voice is raw, breathy. The sound of it only makes a new tendril of arousal curl tighter in her belly. 

“Yes,” she cries softly, cringing as she clings onto the edge, embarrassment surging in her at how needy she must look and sound. His fingers move down, rubbing her entrance before tracing back up to swirl around her clit. Up and down, a repeating pattern that keeps her deliriously close as he teases her.

“Has anyone touched you like this before?” he asks. Sabrina shakes her head slightly, eyes still closed, unable to answer him out loud as she gasps for breath, her limbs shaking.

“Have you come for anyone before?” he presses, voice dipping lower still. She shakes her head again, crying out softly as he once again teases her clit consistently. “Open your eyes,” he orders.

She forces her lids to raise, finding his black gaze focused on her, watching. “You’re going to come for me,” Kylo says.

Her legs are trembling as she hangs on just barely, her whole world Kylo’s dark eyes and relentless touch. “…please…” Sabrina whimpers softly, barely audible. It feels like defeat, begging to be helpless for him. This is the wrong brother, and yet she’s let him touch her as he pleases, and is now asking for more. She moans, a combination of the torturous pleasure mounting and her conflicted embarrassment. He hears it, growling as he lunges forward to invade her mouth with his tongue.

She can barely breathe, his kiss stealing her air and his fingers sending her spiraling into the waves of her orgasm. She lets go with a strangled scream that is claimed by his mouth, hands convulsing on any part of him she can reach to dig her nails into. His kissing turns violent as she bucks and spasms in her pleasure, demanding more from her even as she is out of control.

A sweet, coppery taste floods her tongue as he finally withdraws. He lets her breathe at long last as the peak passes in a lingering buzz of pleasure. Her ears ring, her own gasps strangely amplified to her as she tries to settle her shaking body.

She realizes suddenly that it is blood she can taste, and her mouth drops open in horror as she concludes she must have bit him.

“I’m sorry,” she stammers. “I think I bit you-I’m sorry-”

Sabrina finally dares to look at Kylo again, and watches as he withdraws his fingers from her panties, sliding both into his mouth to lick clean. Her mouth falls open even further at the obscene gesture, before he dares to kiss her again. The taste of herself is there, mingling with the metallic tang of his blood. Her greedy body throbs with pleasure at the combination of tastes, something about it making her feel wild and hungry for more.

She reaches for his waist, her hands finding his belt and fumbling at the buckle. He catches them, pulling them away.

“Oh, no,” he corrects her. “I’m not going to be done with you tonight, Sabrina.” She looks up at him, and the look in his eyes in nothing short of devious.

There is a slamming sound that she recognizes as a door closing. Her eyes widen with horror as Ben’s voice meets her ears.

“Kylo? Mom? Anyone home?” he calls out.

Sabrina rips her hands from Kylo’s, scrambling to climb down from the counter despite his body still pressing her against it. He doesn’t back up or assist her, watching with something like amusement on his features as she attempts to straighten her dress. She pulls it back down, backing away from him to find the kitchen door.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Kylo yells suddenly. “Did you get Hux home okay?”

She throws him a glare, and he returns it with a wolfish smile. Then she’s free, shutting the door behind herself and going as fast as her heels allow back towards the garage. She doesn’t stop until she’s in her bedroom, collapsing onto her bed as her mind spins. What has she done?


	3. Ch. 3

Sabrina scrubs herself thoroughly in the shower, as if she can wash off the bad decision she’s made. When she dips the washcloth between her thighs, the memory of Kylo’s fingers sliding into her replays, triggering a jolt of pleasure. She sighs with disgust at herself, leaning forward to duck her face into the stream of water.

How could she have been so weak, to let him do that? She didn’t even like Kylo. He was too intimidating, too focused and stern seeming. Her whole childhood she’d adored Ben, the bright and happy brother. Had she been that easily swayed by the fact he shared Ben’s handsome face? Was that it?

She steps from the shower and towel dries her body, letting herself look in the mirror. A quick search of her neck shows the bruises already emerging from where his mouth abused her. Sabrina drops her gaze, annoyed at the childish problem. Hickeys on her neck make her feel like an awkward teenager again, something she was striving to leave behind since graduating from college and doing her internship.

Her eyes narrow as she dresses, wondering if Kylo marked her on purpose. Had it been a play to interfere with her and Ben?

She stumbles sideways, losing her balance while attempting to pull a sock on, as she realizes she is probably onto something. His attempts to pay her off had failed. Had he resorted to seducing her to try to distract her?

Her disappointment with herself gives way to anger. She’s so infuriated, she has half a mind to walk back over to their extravagant house and give him a piece of her mind. But she can’t risk marching over there in the middle of the night and banging on the door. It would be just as likely the door would open to Ben as Kylo.

Sabrina traces her fingers over the marks, breathing sharply at the tenderness. The memory of the way he touched her is too recent, and her pulse quickens as her body relives the sensation. She’s aroused again, and frustrated by it. She tries to ignore it as she goes to bed, tossing and turning and punching her pillow.

**The Next Afternoon**

Her attempts at covering the marks on her neck with makeup fail, and Sabrina resorts to wrapping a gauzy scarf around her neck instead. It accents her outfit nicely, looking intentionally put together. Her father left her the keys to his old truck for the day, and she intends to use it to go to a camera store for a new lens.

She locks their apartment door behind herself, descending the steps quickly in a bid to avoid either of the Solo brothers. Unfornately, her plan fails as Ben’s Mustang pulls into the driveway at the same time she’s approaching her father’s truck.

He grins, hopping out of it quickly at the sight of her. “Hey, beautiful!” he calls.

Sabrina gives a small wave, smiling at the nickname. But her hand stays stubbornly on the handle of the truck, intent on avoiding Ben as much as possible, until the hickeys fade.

He has other plans, striding over confidently. “I hope Kylo didn’t bother you too much last night,” he says teasingly as he gets near.

Her eyes widen as she drops her hand off the door to touch her scarf, self consciously making sure it is in place still. “No. Of course not. Why would Kylo bother me?” she says quickly.

Ben shrugs. “You know how he is. He has a habit of rubbing people the wrong way.”

“He doesn’t bother me,” Sabrina insists, hoping to move on from the topic quickly.

“Really?” Ben asks with surprise, before smiling slowly. “That’s good, actually.”

She raises her eyebrows questioningly. “Why is that good?”

“I could just see you two getting along,” Ben says finally. “He could use a friend. He works too much.”

She swallows nervously, in disbelief of the awkwardness of the situation. Ben seems oblivious to her anxiety, shrugging a second time. “Anyway, I was going to ask if you’d be interested in a little walk around the gardens? I had a proposition for you,” he says, winking flirtatiously.

“Um, actually, I was about to leave,” Sabrina says, frowning.

“Where are you headed?”

“A camera store. I wanted a new macro lens,” she explains, giving a regretful smile. “But maybe some other time-”

“Well I can come with you to the store,” Ben points out.

She shakes her head. “I don’t want to bore you, it might take me a while-”

“I won’t be bored if I get to spend time with you, Sabrina,” he insists. The smile he gives her is honest and easy. It sends a worm of guilt wriggling through her chest as she intensely regrets the previous night’s mistake.

“Well…I guess I have time for a little walk, before I go. If you still wanted to,” she concedes. He beams at her in success.

**The Gardens**

The Solo property is massive, spanning well beyond the house, back away from the road. They walk slowly, leaving behind the trickling noise of the fountain and making their way amongst manicured flowerbeds. Fall is coming on quickly, but the flowers still cling to their blooms despite the cold nights. They’re at the end of the lifespans, but are stubborn this year.

“So Kylo is trying to sell our vacation home on the ocean,” Ben begins, rolling his eyes. “He says we don’t spend enough time there to justify the property taxes.”

“Oh?” she asks, curious what this has to do with his proposition.

“Well, I know you mentioned photography was something you enjoyed,” he continues. “I thought perhaps we could take a day trip out there? You’d love it, and I’d like to enjoy it one last time. Perhaps you could take some pictures of it? For the listing? You’d be compensated of course. I wouldn’t take advantage.”

The smile he gives her is brilliant, and she finds herself longing to say yes. But she hesitates, reluctant to agree to what sounds like it could potentially become romantic. She curses Kylo, and the problems he’s created for her. How can she relax and have a good time with Ben, when she has to be paranoid about him discovering the evidence of his brother all over her skin?

Ben’s grin falters when he sees her hesitation. “What’s wrong? Do you not want to go?” he asks, nervous.

Her heart breaks at the sound of it in his voice. She’s never heard Ben Solo sound nervous, or anything less than confident and charming. “No, it’s not that…” she says uncertainly.

They come to a stop beneath a tree, the leaves beginning to change over at the edges to a yellowish orange shade. The sprawling mansion lays past Ben’s shoulder in the distance, and she avoids looking at it. Instead her eyes land on his, and he searches her gaze, looking cautious.

“Are you upset with me for not driving you home last night? I should’ve apologized-”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sabrina assures him, interrupting. “I’m not upset about that at all!”

“Then what is it? Have you changed your mind about me?” he presses, face falling.

“Of course not,” she says instantly. Relief spreads across his features and he steps forward, catching her hand with his.

“I know this is a really unusual situation, and I apologize for that. But I think there is something so special about you, and…” Ben trails off, his warm brown eyes flickering between hers. His hand is warm on hers, his thumb rubbing her palm slowly. “And I just want a chance, to see if this could be a real thing.”

“I want a chance, too,” she breathes. He draws closer, a slow, lopsided grin taking over his face at her agreement. Her heart stutters, nervousness making her quiver even as she feels delighted that he’s looking at her this way.

“Can I please kiss you, Sabrina?” he asks.

She’s taken aback by the sweet way he asks. Has anyone ever asked her before they’ve kissed her? She doesn’t think so. It’s endearing, making her heart lift at the same time the anticipation builds. She nods, even as her brain is stupidly trying to remind her why it is a bad idea at the moment.

Ben’s mouth is gentle against hers, his lips tender. He doesn’t rush, he isn’t forceful. He lets her deepen the kiss as her own pace, parting her lips for him when she’s ready. His hand comes to rest lightly on her neck, separated from the bruises by only the thin layer of her scarf. When his tongue brushes hers, she suddenly remembers the taste of blood. Sweet and metallic, lighting some animalistic lust in her.

Sabrina shivers as she feels something awaken in her core that is more intense than their current liplock, fighting back a moan at the thought of tasting Kylo. She pulls away quickly, stepping back a pace from Ben.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes immediately, dropping her face in embarrassment.

“No, it’s okay,” he says, reaching out to take her hand again. When she looks up reluctantly, he gives her a reassuring smile. “I think I like that you’re shy,” he teases.

She laughs slightly, squeezing his hand softly. If only he knew it wasn’t shyness stopping her, but the memory of his brother’s blood in her mouth as she came. Her cheeks flush hot, guilt and shame mingling.

“I really am sorry,” she repeats.

Ben shakes his head, stepping forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Don’t be,” he says.

“Ben!? Are you out here?”

Sabrina startles at the woman’s voice, and sees the surprise echoed on Ben as he pulls back from her. He swears under his breath, before giving her a look that is full of apology.

Her stomach sinks as she suspects whose voice it must be.

“Ben!? Hello!?” she sounds impatient, as the voice draws closer.

“Over here, Elizabeth!” Ben calls, wincing at the situation. “My fiancé,” he confirms, quieter.

Sabrina suddenly has a desire to flee, not wanting to see the woman who is betrothed to Ben. She doesn’t want to deal with the conflicting array of emotions she’s already experiencing, let alone add more. But the woman appears, stepping through the row of tall hedges that blocked her from sight. She’s gorgeous, her hair a deep red, her makeup perfectly done. She wears pearl earrings that match a pearl necklace.

She falters at the sight of Ben with another woman, her eyebrows arching high in suspicion. “Whose this?” she snaps immediately.

“This is Sabrina,” Ben introduces her. “Sabrina, this is Elizabeth.”

“His fiancé,” the woman adds needlessly. “And Sabrina is what to you, exactly?”

“I’m the daughter of his family’s chauffer. I was just walking around the gardens and ran into him,” Sabrina lies for him. She sees him wince at the tale, can pick up on the guilt in his features. It is reassuring to her, actually. Perhaps he is a womanizer, but he clearly feels bad about the current debacle they find themselves in.

“Why would you be wondering around your father’s employer’s property?” Elizabeth presses, narrowing her eyes.

“She lives above the garage. It’s convenient for us to have her father near, and he’s really like family-” Ben attempts to explain.

“Ah, so she’s like a little pet then?” Elizabeth asks, looking down at Sabrina through her eyelashes. “I’m only teasing!” she adds, smiling suddenly.

Sabrina gives her a cold smile back. “Of course.”

Ben’s face tenses even further, his lips forming a stern line at the comment from his fiancé. “I’m sorry, Elizabeth. I didn’t realize you’d be stopping over, today. To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asks smoothly, his tone of voice at odds with his face.

“The baker called. They’re ready to do the sampling whenever we are,” the other woman explains happily. “And I just figured, since you are free today… Why not go pick out our wedding cake?” She beams at the suggestion, and Sabrina feels her heart plummet.

“Well, I don’t know that I am free-” Ben begins carefully. Elizabeth makes a noise of discontent, interrupting him.

“When I called the house, Kylo said you were!” she insists.

Sabrina clenches her jaw in anger at the mention of the older twin. “I really must be going,” she says suddenly, ignoring the pleading look Ben shoots her way. “Enjoy your cake sampling,” she adds quickly, turning to walk quickly away from the couple. She makes it out of the gardens and back to her father’s truck in record time, not pausing to think until she’s on the road.

**The Next Day**

She manages to find a second scarf to wear, tying it about her neck in a way that looks fashionable and also covers everything she needs hidden. She hopes Ben doesn’t notice her sudden fixation with scarves, reassuring herself that men hardly ever notice such things. Still, she wishes the marks would fade faster. She’d tried everything she could think of. Slouching down in a tub full of Epsom salts, holding ice to them, even a cold spoon.

Sabrina heads towards the Solo’s house to meet Ben, ready to depart on their trip to the family’s vacation property. Her camera is in the bag she wears on her shoulder, ready to go. She’s surprised to see both twins exit the front door, faltering to a stop as she glances between them.

They’re speaking, but they look up at the sight of her. Kylo hangs back, a small smirk appearing on his face, as Ben approaches her.

“Hey, gorgeous, I’ve got bad news,” he admits, coming to a stop in front of her. Sabrina frowns immediately. “I can’t take you today, this problem came up with a deal and for some reason, they want to negotiate with me instead of Kylo. Mom’s already at the meeting, so I’ve got to head out there.”

She can’t stop herself from shooting a glare at the knowing look on Kylo’s face. She knows, instinctually, that he had something to do with the situation.

“Well, that’s alright,” she replies finally, turning her attention back to Ben to give him an understanding smile. “We’ll go another day.”

“Ky’s in a rush to get it on the market. I don’t know if it can wait,” Ben says, taking her hand to give it a squeeze. “I’m really sorry, Sabrina. I’ll make it up to you.”

“It’s alright. I can work on applications today, instead,” Sabrina assures him.

“Well, you can still go. Actually, I’d really appreciate if you could still go. We need pictures of the property,” Ben explains.

“But you said you can’t go,” Sabrina repeats, brow furrowing as her mind tries to refute the logical conclusion.

“Ky said he’ll take you,” Ben reassures her. She shakes her head instantly.

“I don’t know about that,” she says.

He frowns. “Why not? I thought you said Kylo doesn’t bother you.”

“He doesn’t.”

“Then consider it? I’ve already got the private plane waiting for you at the air field, and lunch is arranged to be there when you arrive. You might even have a good time,” he tries to persuade her. “Please?”

She sighs, ignoring the urge to shoot daggers out of her eyeballs at Kylo, whose still watching the exchange from behind Ben. He has a self-satisfied smirk still plastered across his face.

“Fine,” she agrees. “But you owe me,” she adds teasingly, attempting to cover for her reluctance.

**Minutes Later**

“You are an absolute troll,” she insults Kylo as soon as the door to his BMW is shut. Her father drove Ben into the city, leaving them to take Kylo’s vehicle to the small airport their family’s jet flies out of.

“It’s a bit warm today for a scarf, Sabrina,” he retorts, starting the car. She turns her face to glare out of the window, refusing to look at him. “Upset I ruined your romantic date?” he digs.

“More upset that I have to spend any more time with you,” Sabrina shoots back.

“You didn’t seem upset the last time we spent time together,” Kylo says easily, keeping his eyes on the road. “In fact you seemed… excited.”

Something odd curls deep in her belly, bizarrely resembling pleasure, even as his words enrage her. “That was an accident, Kylo. I don’t want that to happen again,” she bites out firmly.

“It didn’t seem like an accident, when you came on my kitchen counter,” he points out, voice taunting. “I seem to remember you asking ‘Please’.”

A chill spreads down her arms at how boldly he flings the memory back in her face. “Just drop it, please,” she snaps, before flinching as she hears the word leave her mouth again so soon. She slants her eyes to him, noticing the way his mouth is twisted up in amusement. He’s absolutely enjoying the conflict he’s causing.

“Of course,” he humors her. Silence fills the car, and she refuses to break it. The short drive to the airport feels infinitely longer with the tension between them.

**At the Vacation House**

They arrive sometime in the late afternoon, or early evening. The house is as beautiful as promised, the entire back wall made of windows to show the ocean view. There is a lawn that slopes down to the water, and a wooden pier that goes straight out into the surf. It's dotted with a few, flat benches along its span.

As mentioned, there is a meal waiting for them on the exquisite dining table. Sabrina marvels at how everything is at the perfect temperature, timed exactly for their arrival, as she picks at the food.

“Ah. How predictable,” Kylo notes, lifting the bottle of champagne. “His standard for when he brings dates here.”

Sabrina rolls her eyes, not letting him deter her from eating. Her stomach is growling as she was beginning to regret skipping breakfast. She swallows a bite before retorting. “And what is your standard for when you bring dates here? Not champagne? Are you more of a whiskey man?” she asks sarcastically.

Kylo’s eyes catch hers and hold them, steady. “I don’t bring dates here.”

“Where do you bring them? The board room?” she pushes.

“I don’t date,” Kylo answers simply, tone dark. Her eyes widen slightly in surprise, but his phone goes off and he turns from her to answer it.

She finds the declaration to make no sense. As much as she hates to admit it, he is skilled with women. Their experience in his kitchen had showed her at least that much. So where had he learned such things if not by dating? She surveys his back skeptically as he lets himself out onto the deck, speaking lowly into the cell.

Sabrina entertains herself, finishing eating before looking around the property. Eventually, she pulls her camera out to begin shooting the rooms. The sun is beginning its descent in the sky as she is about finished, prompting her to do another round of photos with the golden lighting. She’s content that Kylo leaves her to her work, busy himself taking nonstop phone calls.

It’s when she lets herself out on the balcony from the bedroom on the second level that she can overhear him. She’d only meant to be outside as the sun slipped beneath the horizon, catching the sunset. Instead she ends up spying.

His voice is commanding as he dishes out orders. Her ears perk at the sound of Ben’s name.

“No, Ben. You can and you will do this,” Kylo demands, voice suggesting intense irritation. “Get back in there, and you make them come over to our way of thinking.”

She strains to hear more, but silence presses for a few moments. Finally, he speaks again. “Ben. Stop,” he seems to interrupt. “I can’t do everything anymore. You need to be able to handle this. You can handle this.”

She slips back into the bedroom, guiding the door closed nearly silently. She feels odd for having overheard their conversation, regretting it.

When she comes back downstairs, Kylo hasn’t come back into the home. She doesn’t see him out on the balcony anymore either. She sits down, taking her time to pack away her lenses and camera.

Eventually, she wonders where he’s gone off to. Sabrina slides open the glass door, stepping out onto the balcony to look around. Night is falling quickly, but she spots him down on the pier by the dark water. He’s finally off his phone, it appears.

He’s silent, looking out at the gentle waves when she approaches. “I’m done taking pictures, whenever you want to head back,” she says quietly. Something about his mood has shifted, and she is unsure how to read him.

He nods once, a barely perceptible motion. “Kylo?” she asks after another minute of silence stretches on.

He looks at her finally, his eyes shadowed. “What do you like about him?”

She is caught off guard by the question. “I…I don’t know that I want to talk about that with you.” It’s an excuse, a way to wiggle out of answering him while he’s pinning her down with that piercing stare.

“It should be easy enough to answer,” Kylo says, narrowing his eyes. She swallows when he turns towards her, stepping closer, eliminating the space she’d intentionally left between them.

Sabrina freezes as his hand rises to her scarf, she feels him tug at the loose knot. It comes undone, and he pulls the material from her neck. She licks her lips as she can see his eyes surveying his handiwork, her better judgment suggesting she evade this situation.

But Sabrina feels frozen in place, intrigued by his unreadable mood as much as she is made nervous by it. He has such opposing effects on her.

“What were you going to do with him out here?” he asks, voice dropping low. Just the sound of it is enough to remind her of that previous night, her pulse picking up on its own.

“I don’t know,” she says stubbornly. She sees his tongue run over his lower lip, her attention drawn to his mouth.

“Were you going to fuck him, with my bite marks all over you?” Kylo presses roughly, taking one of her hands in his. She shudders at the suggestion, even as he captures her other hand.

She jerks as he loops the scarf around her wrists, and begins to tie it into a knot. “What are you doing?” she asks quietly, panic edging into her voice. She flinches her hands back from his. His eyes rise from her wrists to take in her face, the alarm plain there. “Tell me to take it off, and I’ll take it off,” he assures her.

Her mouth falls open in shock and confusion, even as she watches him resume tying her scarf about her wrists, immobilizing her hands. The worst part is she lets him finish the job, only truly comprehending what she’s allowed when she suddenly feels helplessness wash over her. But something lingers in the goosebumps on her skin, a sick sort of excitement she hasn’t felt before.

Sabrina looks up at him, towering over her, biting her lip at the intense look she’s met with. He combs her hair back from her face for her, tucking it back from the slight breeze coming off the water. A chill is setting into the air, but she feels like her skin is hot. Kylo ducks his head, and she flinches as his lips slowly ghost over the bruises he left. He’s gentle this time, ticklish kisses the only sensation as she lets her eyes fall hesitantly closed. The sound of the ocean waves is soothing as he traces his old markings on her neck.

One of his broad hands guides her face to his, his lips greeting hers. Pleasure fills her at the way he explores every part of her lips, and she whimpers at feeling him again like this. She can’t deny it; she loves kissing Kylo. Arousal makes itself known between her legs, all at the taste of him on her tongue.

Her bound hands are pressed to his chest, leaving him free to roam her body with his. Night has fallen completely now, and though it is dark by the water, she flinches when his hands slide up her skirt to trail up her bare flesh. There are other houses along the water.

“Someone could see,” she gasps, tearing her mouth from his. He only growls in response, hooking a finger on the band of her thong and letting it snap lightly back against her skin. He moves suddenly, spinning her by the wrists and dragging her backwards.

A muffled noise of alarm leaves her as Kylo pulls her down where he sits on a bench, settling her on his lap. He pulls her back against his body, one of his knees rising and inserting between her own. He uses the leverage to pull her legs wider, spreading them. The cool ocean air graces her inner thighs, exposed now beneath the skirt that has ridden up from his motions.

He pulls her hair to the side and over her shoulder, exposing the nape of her neck. She feels the stubble of his five oclock shadow brush there, sending a shock of unexpected pleasure down her spine. His hands fall to her legs, tracing firmly up along the inside of her thighs.

Sabrina tries to close her legs, some sense of modesty lingering at the returning realization that they are exposed outside. His grip turns restraining, forcing her to stay splayed for him. “If you keep fighting me, I’ll leave more marks,” he warns, lips grazing her skin.

She draws a shaking breath. “Please, don’t,” she says. Goosebumps return to her flesh with a vengeance at the feeling of him laughing softly against her neck. His hands resume their pattern stroking up and down her inner thighs. She jerks as his thumb grazes her damp panties before lingering, stroking more deliberately against her.

“So fucking wet for me,” he observes. She feels her muscles of her core give a tremor of excitement, choking back a moan.

“Kylo,” she gasps.

“What do you want, pretty girl?” he asks. He continues touching her, but only through the material of her panties. She’s desperate for more, but so reluctant to admit it. She has never spoken about such things aloud, dirty talk something foreign to her.

“Please,” she tries. He laughs again, before kissing the nape of her neck gently.

“You have to ask,” Kylo tells her patiently. “Go on.”

She tries to move her hands without thinking, her frustration only compounded when she is instantly reminded he’s tied them together. She gives a whimper of irritation. “Please touch me,” she finally forces out.

“Mm,” he murmurs, as if he hadn’t known all along what she wanted. But he slides her panties aside, his fingers finding her folds, sliding between them to graze her where she wants it most. The moan tears itself from her chest, her body so incredibly turned on already. He is relentless, working her clit until she’s collapsed back against his body, her head on his shoulder.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kylo asks, his voice more of a growl. She realizes she can feel his erection pressing up against her ass, the sensation of the size and hardness of him shooting her more rapidly towards her impending climax.

“Yes, yes,” she cries out. His fingers dip down to pound into her, and her mouth falls open. “Oh, oh fuck!”

“I knew you’d have a dirty little mouth once you let go,” he whispers. Her hands are clenched together, she wants so badly to hang onto something but can’t.

“Please, fuck,” she practically screams.

Kylo’s left hand raises to her mouth, covering it for her to quiet her. She has to resort to breathing rapidly through her nose, noises of pleasure coming out muffled against his fingers.

He returns to her clit, sending her over the edge into bliss. She writhes against him, her legs trembling, vision turning staticky as she can barely pull enough oxygen in with her mouth covered and her body so excited. The peak seems to drag on forever, and tortured noises are leaving her as it finally winds down, his hand stilling between her thighs.

But she can still feel him pressing against her, the sensation of his arousal refusing to let her settle. He pulls his hand away, and she moans as he immediately grabs her face to turn her into a messy kiss.

When he breaks away, she’s gasping. “Please, please…” Sabrina chokes out. She’s still so turned on, his hard cock underneath her teasing her. Her mind is racing, her muscles still spasming slightly from her recent orgasm, tensing at the thought of him inside her.

“Please what? You’re forgetting our rules. You have to ask.” Kylo’s voice is stern with the reprimand.

“Please fuck me,” she says immediately, all shame having left her in the face of this desperate desire for him. Her body has never been to this place before, so entirely possessed with lust. “Please, I want your cock.”

She sees his eyes darken a moment before he stands her on trembling legs, spinning her around to face him. His hands linger on her for a moment, steadying her as her balance recovers, before they drop to his pants. She watches as he unzips them, pulling his cock free. Her mouth falls open at the sight, her breathing heavier.

He’s longer and thicker than she’s experienced before, and she licks her lips with a sudden desire to taste him. She drops roughly to her knees, catching sight of his surprised expression before she licks up his length eagerly. She lets her hands fall onto the wood of the pier to balance herself as she covers him with her tongue.

“Fuck,” he swears softly, only encouraging her. She takes the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue, tasting his precum. She barely has time to begin a rhythm, before he’s pulling her off of him and to her feet.

“Get up here,” Kylo orders. He guides her onto his lap, straddling, her knees on the bench on either side of him. He pulls her arms up and over his head, letting her bound wrists hang around his neck.

He kisses her again, some of the skill slipping in his ravenous lust. She doesn’t care. She moans as she lets her weight settle down, feeling him against her entrance as his tongue teases hers. He reaches down to move her panties out of the way, his skin and hers slipping in teasing contact. Kylo’s hands move to her hips, guiding her as he pushes her down onto him.

She breaks away from the kiss when the head of his cock finally slides inside of her, finding some resistance. He pulls her back up, before forcing her back down again, controlling her motions. Each time he sinks her lower, gasps of pleasure leaving her as his cock sinks deeper into her. It’s a slow, patient process as she adjusts to his size, every moment bringing them more tightly together. Sabrina rocks her head back as he finally works his way fully inside of her.

Sabrina begins moving, and though he leaves his hands on her sides, he lets her control the pace. She finds what feels best, her eyes falling closed as the pleasure builds inside of her. He shifts, settling a thumb against her so that it brushes her clit every time she comes down on his length.

Whimpers are escaping her, the feeling of him filling her blissful. Kylo groans quietly, before demanding, “Do you like taking my cock?”

She forces her eyes open to look at him, seeing his features barely contained. He’s fighting for control, his lips parted as he pants through his pleasure. She’s never seen Kylo with eyes this wild, raging black in the night, his lips a tense pout. The sight is stunning, and she never wants to forget it. “I fucking love it,” she admits, gasping as the confession makes him thrust upwards to meet her.

She moans, biting her lip, trying to keep her motion going smoothly even as her body wants to descend into frantic bucking. He must feel the loss of her rhythm, his hands grabbing her hips forcefully again to keep her slightly lifted. He drives up into her, and she cries out at the intensity, her body clenching around him in pleasure.

She feels Kylo’s thrusts grow more insistent, driving himself into her as deeply as possible until she hears him catch his breath, holding it as he finishes. She’s dizzy and exhausted, resting her forehead against his shoulder for a few moments.

When he speaks up again, its hesitant. “I didn’t ask. I should’ve. Are you…you’re on the pill, right?”

It’s her turn to laugh softly against his shoulder, as she assures him, “Yes. It’s alright.”

Sabrina sits up, pulling her tied hands from around his neck. He gets to work loosening the knot immediately, and she’s surprised to see him rub his thumbs over the slightly red marks on her skin. “Are you okay?” he asks. She searches his eyes in confusion before nodding, something about the question seeming more intimate than even what they’d just done.

She climbs off of him clumsily, fixing her clothes back into place as he zips his pants back up. The reality of the situation seems to sink in again for Sabrina, as she realizes everything they’ve done, right out in the open. She looks around, but sees that the houses that line the shore on either side of the vacation home look dark.

She feels it when his semen begins to drip from her, soaking her panties further. She’s reluctant to meet Kylo’s gaze, awkwardness setting in as the buzz of her hormones fade. “I’ll be…um, bathroom,” she finally says, taking off as quickly as she can down the pier and towards the sliding glass door.

There was no way she could tell herself this had been an accident. Her heart pounds as she realizes she’s made her situation ten times more complicated.


	4. Ch. 4

Sabrina finishes washing her hands, hanging the thick towel back up on the bar by the fancy sink. She slowly sinks down to sit on the lid of the closed toilet, staring at the painting of the ocean on the wall across from her. Her eyes are unfocused as she plays back what just happened.

She hadn’t even tried to stop Kylo or herself. Frustration fills her as she realizes she’d wanted it, her body turning traitor on her long before her mind had caught up. She enjoyed how unpredictable he was, liked hearing the filthy things he said.

Sabrina covers her face with her hands, sitting like that for a long moment. Who knew that underneath his business suits and punishing gaze, Kylo would be such an experience? One she was quickly starting to crave, more and more undeniably.

She grits her teeth as she realizes she’s stupidly cooperated with his plan. Not just cooperated, no… At one point she’d actually begged him to sleep with her. Her neck feels hot with the blood that rushes to her face, remembering how desperately she’d acted.

This is all a scheme to separate her from Ben, she thinks, and the manipulation infuriates her. It would be different if Kylo genuinely liked her, and she lets herself fantasize about it for a moment. But she knows, logically, that is not the case. He’s playing her, and he’s probably smirking to himself about it right now. And once he’s done enough damage to ruin her chances with Ben, Kylo will likely drop her as if nothing ever happened. The thought hurts, more than she’d like to admit.

Sabrina jerks when the knock comes on the bathroom door.

“Are you okay in there?” he calls.

“No. Go away,” she snaps back.

The door immediately opens, and she stands, chiding herself for forgetting to lock it. Did he not respect privacy at all? Kylo’s concerned face greets her as he first peeks into the room, then pushes the door open fully. “What’s wrong?”

She glares at him as he surveys her, gaze questioning. When she doesn’t answer immediately, he begins to say something. “Sabrina, I need to-”

She cuts him off, infusing her voice with as much wrath as she can. “What’s wrong is that I absolutely despise you, Kylo.”

He falters, before his eyes narrow dangerously. “Don’t say that,” he demands.

“Or what? You’ll do what?” Sabrina pushes him, raising her voice. “You’ll ruin things for me with Ben? Haven’t you already done that?”

She ignores it when he steps closer, refusing to be intimidated despite his much greater size. She continues on, ranting. “It’s only a matter of time now before you tell him what a slut I’ve been with you! And then you’ll chase me off, just like you’ve been trying to do since that night in the solar-”

A surprised scream leaves her when Kylo lunges forward, catching her to hike up over his shoulder. Her head dangles down past his shoulder blade, and he shifts his weight to wrap his arm firmly around the backs of her thighs.

“Put me down!” she demands, indignant.

He carries her from the bathroom like she weighs nothing, the blood starting to rush into her head as she tries to see where he’s taking her.

“Kylo, put me down!” she shrieks. “Stop it!”

The sound that leaves her when he smacks her ass with his free hand can only be described as a squeal, all semblance of dignity leaving her. They’ve reached a room that resembles an office, upside down bookshelves meeting her eyes as she tries again. “Can you please put me down?” Sabrina asks, attempting to make her voice calmer in hopes it will sway him.

“Well since you asked sweetly,” he concedes. She barely has time to regain her footing when he lets her down, before he sits on the massive desk in the center of the space, tugging her towards him. She attempts to resist, only earning an amused sound from him. He’s so much stronger than her, she knows it’s futile.

“Please just stop,” she begs, attempting to extricate herself from his grasp. He hangs on loosely, quirking an eyebrow.

“Do you take it back?” he inquires.

“What? No,” she insists, breaking free for only a moment before he reclaims his hold of her.

“Then I guess we’re not done here,” Kylo says with a slight shrug. Her eyes widen before he moves, quickly pulling her towards him and onto his lap, upside down. At first she clings to him and the desk, anywhere she can get a grip, in a panic that he’ll drop her. But his hold is firm, locking her into place, even as she tries to push up.

“KYLO! What the fuck!” she exclaims, attempting to squirm around to look up at his face.

Sabrina gasps as she feels him flip her skirt up, her bare ass exposed. She drops her head in humiliation, letting her forehead press to the cool surface of the desk. Her breath catches when she feels his hand stroking her skin, relaxing for only a moment. She cries out when he suddenly spanks her, hard enough to sting.

“Fuck! Ow!”

He slaps the other cheek, and she attempts to glare daggers at him, her flesh burning and tingling. “You fucking asshole!” she says accusingly. Kylo’s eyes dart down to hers, challenging, as his hand drops between her legs. He rubs between her folds, and her body responds immediately, arousal still lingering from their previous encounter.

She swallows hard, attempting to keep her face furious. “You don’t just get to-to throw me over your knee and spank me, asshole,” she hisses. She drops her eyes when he refuses to look away, even as his pointer finger circles her clit.

“But I just did,” he says coolly. She clenches her eyes closed as his touching continues, distracting her.

“I don’t like it,” Sabrina insists.

“Then why haven’t you moved?” he asks. She realizes he’s no longer holding her to his lap, his grip loose, balancing her instead of restraining.

She hesitates, wanting to move just to be stubborn. But she’s also reluctant to leave his touch. The anger surges again over the predicament, and she tries to remind herself this is just a game to him. It must be fun to him, playing with her body and watching her fall apart. “I hate you,” she hisses out. She grits her teeth when he spanks her again, the first couple impacts stinging, before they turn light and teasing.

“You’re not very nice, little Sabrina,” Kylo says mockingly, grabbing her panties suddenly. He rips them from her roughly, leaving them dangling somewhere between her calves. She gasps as his fingers return to her core, slipping through the evidence of her arousal. “I thought you didn’t like being spanked.”

She bites her lip as he presses a finger into her, shortly joined by a second one. She tries to keep herself silent, her teeth digging into her lower lip painfully before abandoning the effort. Kylo pulls moan after moan from her, his fingers hitting spots she hasn’t even discovered for herself yet.

She’s left quivering when he pulls away, ordering her roughly, “Stand up.”

Sabrina slides her legs down, pleasure still radiating between them, shaking off the panties that cling to her ankles. She stands, searching his face nervously. His expression is unreadable, but she can feel the tension between them. Has she really angered him that much? Does he care how she feels towards him?

“Take off your shirt,” he demands. She holds his gaze, unmoving. Her common sense fled a while ago, around the time she let him tie her wrists together with her own scarf. She knows she shouldn’t push Kylo, his eyes suggesting an instability, and yet she toys with him, waiting.

His eyes are hard as he stares back, until finally he snaps. “Are you trying to get punished again?” he asks, narrowing his dark gaze suspiciously. “The next time I spank you, I won’t be so nice.”

She gulps, even as the threat in his deep voice shoots a shiver along her spine. She drops her eyes finally, pulling her shirt from over her head.

Kylo stands, coming around behind her until she can’t see him. Her heart thuds into her rib cage, anxiety filling her until she feels his hand in her hair, pulling her head back and around towards him. He presses a kiss to her forehead, surprising her.

“Lay on the desk,” he says.

She obeys, keeping her eyes on him as he climbs over top of her, one knee between her thighs, his other foot still on the floor. Sabrina follows his hand as he reaches past her head, pulling open a drawer. Panic fleets through her mind at the thought of what he’s reaching for, before she furrows her brow at the sight of a sharpie marker.

“Part your lips,” Kylo says offhandedly, gaze dropping to her face. She listens, albeit apprehensively. Her confusion only grows when he rests the marker between her lips, lengthwise. He bends, kissing just her bottom lip, tugging it out so the sharpie falls more firmly into place across her pout.

“Don’t drop that,” he orders, before his eyes travel down to her breasts. She breathes in sharply when he traces her nipples through the lace cups of her bra, before bending to tease them with his mouth.

The sensations are different, the material blocking the sharpness of his teeth when he nips. He pulls back to adjust her, pulling her breasts out and tucking the material of the cups down under them. It results in her breasts being forced upwards and out, and she gasps when he takes a nipple entirely into his mouth, sucking.

The pleasure shoots straight to her core, and she arches her back. Sabrina only remembers at the last moment to not toss her head, the sharpie still balanced against her mouth. She whimpers as he turns his attention to the other breast, aching for relief between her thighs.

She attempts to moan his name, but it comes out pathetically strangled, and she hears laughter come from the mass of black hair bent over her chest. A remnant of anger flares in her at the sound. When he stops to look up at her, his expression is wicked with victory.

“Fuck you,” she mumbles, and it comes out muffled by the marker.

“What was that?” Kylo asks rhetorically. “I couldn’t quite make you out…”

She jerks when he reaches down, stroking her slit slowly. Sabrina whimpers instantly, her body wound tightly for him.

“What was that, Sabrina?” he asks again. She whimpers more loudly, and he says smugly, “That’s what I thought.”

He rewards her compliance, working her rapidly towards a climax. It doesn’t take long before she’s nearly there, her body hovering on the precipice of release. She cries out as he pulls his hand away, ripping the marker away to muffle her protests with a forceful kiss. She moans against his tongue with frustration.

“Do you want to come?” Kylo breathes against her lips. She nods enthusiastically, resistance all but broken down.

“Then mark what’s mine,” he orders her, fingers trailing over her clit too slowly for her to finish. She practically sobs at the sensation it brings.

“What?” Sabrina gasps in confusion, struggling to understand. He pulls back, showing her the sharpie. Her eyes widen in shock at the inference.

“Write my name above your sweet little pussy,” Kylo explains slowly, his touch circling her firmly enough that she feels her orgasm, just a heartbeat away. He stops, smirking. She’s so close, so very close, her entire body screaming for just a little bit more. But she’s horrified at what he’s demanding.

Her eyes fill with tears at the conflict and intense pleasure, warring within her. She doesn’t want to surrender to his demands, even as he starts up his slow torture again, two fingers stroking into her. Her mind is too flooded with chemicals, she can’t think clearly, compounding her frustration.

Kylo notices the tears, and he frowns. “Oh, don’t cry. It’s okay,” he bends down to kiss her sweetly.

“Please…” she murmurs into his lips.

“I can help,” he assures her, sitting back. She jerks as he uses the cap of the sharpie, stroking it up and down her slit. She feels entranced as she watches him take the cap into his mouth, pulling the marker free to stroke the letter K onto her skin.

Kylo pauses, right hand hovering over her with the sharpie, to look up at her face. She struggles to maintain eye contact when his left thumb grazes over her clit, keeping her agonizingly on the edge. She’s so incredibly sensitive, every motion feels like its sending shockwaves of pleasure through her.

“What letter comes next?” he asks softly. She bites her lip. “Come on, Sabrina. You’re almost there,” he encourages her.

“Y,” she spits out. He draws the letter, before returning his gaze to hers, his thumb still brushing her clit so lightly. Her breathing turns even more shaky at the look in his eyes, something about it catching her off balance. The intensity has shifted, the wickedness fading into something almost tender.

“L,” she gasps unprompted, as her pleasure flares intensely. Kylo’s eyes are threatening to send her over the edge, regardless of his attempts to keep her back. She sees the way his lips quirk into a small smile, the L taking shape on her body.

He holds the marker out. “You can finish it.”

She takes it, biting her lip harshly as she tries to ride out the sensations in her body. He refuses to let her delay, his dominant hand now free, his fingers slide into her and curve up. They rub against a spot that threatens to ruin her.

“Fuck!” She cries out loudly.

“You can do it, beautiful,” Kylo says soothingly. “Go on.”

Sabrina draws a messy O at the end of his letters, dropping the marker, not caring where it lands. He instantly picks up his pace, all teasing abandoned. Her orgasm slams into her with almost no delay, and she lets go without a care for the sounds leaving her body. Her muscles clench onto his fingers, the waves of pleasure radiating throughout her body. Everything is tingling as she finally falls back down, her face and lips feel numb, her muscles loose and light.

When she finally opens her eyes to find Kylo, her eyes drop from his to take in the bulge in his pants. She needs more.

She sits up, roughly pulling his face to hers to kiss him hungrily, invading his mouth with her tongue. He lets her, that small fact encouraging her as she reaches down to rub him through his pants, earning a hoarse groan from his throat. She moves to his neck, kissing gently, sucking, before sinking her teeth into him. Revenge makes her bite a little harder than necessary, and she hears him hiss air in through his teeth.

She pushes his hair back in a rush, finding his earlobe and nibbling along it. He chokes down a moan, refusing to let it out, and yanks her back to his mouth. His tongue forces her lips apart so he can stroke hers, before his teeth lock possessively over her lower lip.

When he surrenders it, she pulls away, panting. “Fuck me,” she begs. “You wrote your goddamn name on me, the least you can do is fuck me.”

Kylo growls warningly, the sound pleasing her more than it scares her. He bats her hand away to unzip his pants, before climbing down off the desk. Grabbing her legs, he drags her roughly to the edge, spreading them wide, his fingers digging into her flesh.

He doesn’t ease into her gently like before, instead he enters her in one full stroke. Sabrina cries out in relief, the feeling finally satiating her completely. She’s lost as he slams into her, all tenderness burned away by the wild fire in his eyes.

She closes her lids to the sight, unable to stop her eyes from rolling back as all thoughts leave her brain. He angles his hips, and she hears her screams as if they’re coming from someone else, her body spasming around him erratically. He hits deep, firmly striking a spot his fingers had grazed before. Each impact twists her tighter, tighter, until she’s gasping. She can’t catch her breath as a second, weaker orgasm washes over her, her world spinning.

She vaguely feels when his pace breaks, hears the tight groan catch in his chest before he stops moving.

Kylo steadies her when they finally pull apart, helping her drop down stiffly off the desk. She says nothing, tugging her skirt down and finding her shirt on her way back to the bathroom.

When she emerges a few minutes later and checks the office, she can’t find her panties. She locates Kylo out in the main living area. He’s leaning on a window ledge, checking his phone. She gives him an accusing glare when he looks up, but he returns it with a blank expression.

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina asks, “So why don’t I get to write my name on your balls? Fair’s fair.”

“I guess that would be fair,” he agrees, tucking the cell into his pocket as he stands.

“So I can? Write my name on you?” she pushes antagonistically.

He smirks. “No. You can’t.”

She gives him a dirty look before sighing in defeat. “So I suppose you’re going to tell Ben…”

Kylo narrows his eyes before asking slowly, “That depends. Are you still going to try to fuck Ben?”

How is it the frustration returns so quickly after they’re done? As soon as the hormones fade, Sabrina is right back to wanting to slap the handsome off of Kylo’s face. “You know this isn’t fair,” she points out. “You’re just playing with me until I give up on Ben. And then you’ll drop me.”

She watches as Kylo’s expression relaxes. “Oh. Is that the game we’re playing?” he asks, as if she’s enlightened him.

Sabrina rolls her eyes again, abandoning the conversation. Pulling straight answers out of him seems to be impossible. Her stomach gives a loud growl, interrupting the quiet of the room.

“I guess I’m not much of a gentleman, waiting so long to ask… but what do you want for dinner?” Kylo asks. The slow smile he gives her is almost genuine enough to remind her of Ben.

**Very Late at Night**

Sabrina lets herself into the apartment above the garage, beyond exhausted. She is determined to get into her bedroom without making much noise, to avoid waking her father.

She needn’t worry, however, when she spots him sitting on the couch. He looks wide awake, a book propped open on his lap. He gives her a suspicious gaze.

“Judging from that smile on your face, I’m guessing you really liked taking pictures of the Solo’s vacation home,” he remarks. She doesn’t miss the sarcasm in his tone, attempting to wipe the grin off her face. She hadn’t even realized it was there.

She’d actually had a nice flight back with Kylo, eating dessert they’d taken to go from the restaurant that had been about to close as they finished dinner. Once she stopped taking digs at him, she found they actually had quite a bit in common. He somehow knew what her major in college had been, asking a lot of questions about her interests. It was perhaps the first civil conversation they’d ever managed.

She still didn’t trust him, but they had settled into a strange companionship together. She had no idea what to make of it. Was it just another part of his plan to ensure Ben’s wedding? Or could she trust those moments where a genuine attachment seemed to be forming? Sabrina felt clueless.

Her father sits his book down, sighing as Sabrina doesn’t answer him in favor of removing her shoes.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” he asks tiredly.

Sabrina grits her teeth at the question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I know that smile. That is a ‘I just spent four hours up a tree staring at Ben Solo’ smile,” her dad says plainly.

“I can have more than one kind of smile,” she grinds out, resentful at being treated like a child.

Her father stands as she attempts to avoid the conversation by retreating to her room. “Sabrina, just…Just don’t play games with Kylo, alright?” he asks quickly, following her to her door. “You have no idea what that man’s been through.”

She pauses at that, intrigued. “What? What do you mean?”

Her father shakes his head. “I shouldn’t have said anything…Just be careful. Okay?”

She raises an eyebrow, nodding her head slowly. Her father walks back out towards the couch, clicking the lamp off and pitching their apartment into darkness. She hears his bedroom door shut a moment later.

What had he been talking about, she wonders? What did Kylo go through that she hadn’t known about? Wouldn’t she have noticed, with how much she watched the Solos? Or had she been too fixated on Ben all these years to pick up on anything else?


	5. Ch. 5

**Lunch the Next Day**

“I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve gotten to see you, since you got back from Paris,” Martine complains as they sit their food down to eat. Sabrina has met her best friend for lunch, to catch up in person. Though they've been texting a lot, it's been over a year since they've actually gotten to spend time together. They’ve chosen to eat outside on the patio, to take advantage of one of the last days it will be open for the season. The wind is a bit cold, but the sun helps to warm them.

“You’ve been busy with the new job,” Sabrina points out, smiling.

“And you’ve been busy with Ben Solo,” her friend retorts teasingly.

“Not that busy,” Sabrina mutters. She sips her water, only to give Martine a questioning look when she giggles.

“Busy enough,” she says. Sabrina raises an eyebrow, and her friend raises a finger to tap at her own neck. She jerks, realizing the wind has pushed her hair away from where it had been covering the now faded marks on her skin.

“That’s not…” Sabrina begins before stopping herself. Martine laughs good naturedly.

“Not what it looks like?” she supplies.

Sabrina takes a deep breath before deciding to throw caution to the wind. She’s always been able to trust her closest friend, and had yet to be disappointed. They’d kept each other’s secrets since they were little girls. “That’s not from Ben,” she finally answers. Martine’s eyes round into surprised circles.

“You…trollop,” she accuses, but softens the insult with a sly grin. “Who are they from? What have you been holding out on telling me?”

Sabrina leans forward slightly, lowering her voice. “This is an absolute secret, yes?”

“Of course,” her friend agrees automatically.

“I’ve had this odd thing happening lately,” Sabrina starts. “With Kylo.”

Martine’s shocked face is almost comical, her mouth falling open before she dares to repeat, slowly, “ _Kylo?_ ”

“It’s hard to explain…” Sabrina says uncertainly, fixating herself with swirling a fry in her ketchup.

“I didn’t think Kylo liked women…”

“Who did you think he liked? Men?” Sabrina asks, surprised. She hadn’t ever gotten that vibe.

Martine shakes her head instantly. “No, no…I didn’t think Kylo liked people. Humans in general.”

Sabrina frowns, but can hardly argue that. His persona wasn’t exactly friendly and open, that much wasn’t a secret. There might have been a time when a smile could be teased out of him easier, she thinks. But it had been a long time ago, when they were both a lot younger.

Sabrina has a memory, she realizes, of crashing her bike on the driveway. It had been a bit too large for her, and though she can’t remember much else, she remembers it had been Kylo to help her pick it up. He’d been a teenager, and she recalls that he’d smiled at her, a comforting gesture. That had been the last warm smile he’d given her, she realizes, until their recent encounter.

“You have to tell me more,” Martine insists, pulling her out of her reverie.

Sabrina shrugs reluctantly, refusing to meet her friends gaze. Her cheeks are burning hot with a blush. Martine leans forward, her voice dropping urgently. “…Did you sleep with him?”

Sabrina stubbornly locks her eyes on her food, trying to ignore the question. Her silence only seems to confirm it. Martine sits back. “Oh, my god… Oh, my god? Sabrina?”

She relents, raising her eyes to her friend’s excited ones. “You have to tell me.”

“No,” Sabrina groans. “It’s private.”

“He’s a little freaky, isn’t he?” Martine guesses.

She shoots her an alarmed glance, puzzling over how exactly she could guess that. It’s a mistake, and Martine slowly smiles. “He is… Good for you.”

“Not good for me. Ben, remember?” Sabrina prompts.

“Right…I already invited him to the party tonight,” Martine realizes. “I’m sorry, I guess I should have asked first…He’s friends with my one coworker, though, so I just went for it.”

Sabrina groans before shrugging. “It’s fine. I’ll need to deal with it eventually.”

“What are you going to do? Date both?”

She gives Martine a skeptical look. “No, I’m not dating both. That’s ridiculous.” Sabrina has no idea beyond that, however. She still doesn’t trust Kylo’s intentions, despite their apparent chemistry. But she also knows she can’t keep continuing to deny what is happening, to herself and Ben.

She sighs, sitting her head down on the table with a thump. “I don’t even know if Kylo really likes me…I’ve really messed this up, haven’t I?”

Martine gives a noise of agreement, before taking it back. “I mean, no! I mean…maybe. I’m sorry.”

Sabrina gives a long, strangled sigh in response.

“Why do you think Kylo doesn’t really like you? What’s it like when you aren’t…you know?” Martine presses patiently.

Sabrina sits up and considers the question. “I don’t know… It was a little… contentious, I suppose. But then last night, it was different. Once we got to talking, it got easier…Actually, intellectually, I guess we clicked quite a bit…”

Once she admits it, she realizes it’s true. They had not only discovered common interests, but had been able to discuss them in a manner that flowed rather naturally. And he’d listened, she realized, with an intense focus on what she’d had to say. It had been so strange, to have a man listen raptly to her thoughts. She was used to being humored, being given enough attention to pacify her without ever going deeper.

When Sabrina looks back at her friend, she’s smiling slyly, sipping on her tea. “What?!” she asks defensively. Martine shrugs, laughing.

**That Night**

She’s tried nail polish remover, olive oil, and good old soap and water. Nothing seems to want to remove the permanent marker from her skin, the ghost of Kylo’s name staying stubbornly soaked into her. She gives up, concealing it with dark panties and pulling her jeans up over them.

Sabrina’s ready just as Martine’s car pulls up outside, and she says goodnight to her father, practically bouncing down the steps to meet her friend. She’s excited for Martine’s party, and the opportunity to see old friends.

She has a drink to be polite when Martine offers, but doesn’t look for more. She prefers to socialize and enjoy the music. The party is an interesting crowd, composed of some older associates at Martine’s new workplace, and some old acquaintances from high school.

It’s been carrying on for a couple hours before Sabrina catches sight of Ben, accompanied by Finn and Hux. He gives a small wave, a cute grin appearing on his face when he sees her. Her heart sinks. She knows she needs to tell him, but she doesn’t even know where to start.

She could just blurt it out, that she slept with his twin. Surely that would be a disastrous approach, and Sabrina cringes as she pictures the whole scene unfolding. But how could she better phrase it? Could she make it about his engagement, and her reluctance to interfere? Perhaps then she could ease back into the topic of Kylo after sufficient time had passed.

She decides that might be the most logical approach. If she can end things amicably with Ben, let him focus on his engagement, then perhaps she can avoid the drama of revealing what she’s done with Kylo. She can wait it out, and if Kylo continues his interests in her, eventually let Ben know. It sounds like a sound plan to her mind, until she realizes she is still unsure of Kylo’s intent. What if all he is after is ensuring Ben marries Elizabeth? What if, as soon as Sabrina stops things with Ben, Kylo laughs in her face and drops her? 

She runs out of time to think as Ben approaches, beer in hand. “Hey there,” he greets with an easy smile. “Fancy running into you here.”

“I didn’t know if you’d come,” Sabrina admits, smiling hesitantly. His grin is too infectious to not return, despite the nerves jumping chaotically in her stomach.

“I think Hux mentioned working with Martine. She’s new to his media relations team,” Ben explains with a shrug. “Can I get you a drink?”

Sabrina shakes her head. “No, I’m alright. Thank you.”

“How about a dance then?” Ben drains his bottle, before jerking his head slightly back towards the great room. Martine’s parents are gone for the week, and their spacious home has been taken over by the festivities. The seating is pushed aside, transforming the living space into a makeshift dance floor. It’s already crowded with people, the fast-paced music energizing.

“Just the one,” Sabrina agrees, cursing herself for her inability to say no.

**Later at the Party**

Though Ben has managed to turn one dance into several, Sabrina has managed to keep the touching somewhat manageable. He isn’t overly forward, which makes it easier for her to manage a space between their bodies, even as the crowd turns thicker, pushing in on them.

Ben’s had a few more drinks, and though he isn’t drunk, he seems to be at least buzzed as he leads her out of the loud room. Sabrina catches Martine’s eyes, her friend also sober enough to notice what’s happening. Martine gives her a wide-eyed look of panic at the sight of Ben’s hand gripping hers, and Sabrina gives a slight shrug back.

He leads her outside, the music fainter now with the door shutting between them. Though there are still some people spilling out into the dark night, it’s much less chaotic than inside.

“Finally,” Ben sighs, raking a hand through his hair. “That was getting to be a bit much.”

“A bit,” Sabrina agrees, taking a deep breath. She forces her eyes away from his magnetic brown ones, trying to begin what she needs to say. “I was actually hoping to talk to you about something.”

He smiles, coming closer to her. How does he manage to look so stunningly handsome, with his hair mussed up, his eyes full of flirtation? She immediately falls back a slight step, like physical distance can quell her attraction to him. Ben doesn’t seem to notice. “I was hoping to talk to you about something too,” he admits.

Sabrina’s confidence falters, the words that had been hovering on her tongue vanishing as her curiosity takes over. “What did you want to talk about?” she asks, confused.

Ben bites his bottom lip thoughtfully as he surveys her, before he begins. “I think I’m going to end my engagement to Elizabeth.”

Sabrina’s horrified, immediately protesting. “No! No, do not do that Ben!”

He looks confused at her response. “I’m not in love with her,” he explains slowly.

“But… I just don’t think you should…” Sabrina falters, unsure what to say. She searches his eyes desperately, wishing for an argument to come to mind. It’s the wrong thing to do, apparently. Ben steps forward again, tilting down to capture her lips in a kiss. She freezes, panic flaring in her brain. As his lips move against hers, all she can think of is Kylo. The part of her that had desired Ben for so many years seems shrunken, defeated, and now it feels wrong.

She stumbles back, her hand raising to wipe him from her lips, at the same time the door behind Ben is thrown open. It catches his attention, and he turns in confusion from Sabrina. They both see it as Hux comes stumbling through the opening, music blaring louder until he slams the door back shut behind himself. He looks extremely drunk again, apparently still easing his heartache with alcohol.

“Hey! _Heyyy,_ ” he repeats, eyes blurring between her and Ben. “I don’t mean to interrupt.”

“Then don’t,” Ben suggests lightly.

“But my ride’s here,” Hux says, laughing. Sabrina’s eyes widen in horror as she turns to see where Hux gestures.

Kylo is standing there, eyes dark with anger. If the glare on his face is any indication, he’s been standing there entirely too long.


	6. Ch. 6

“Kylo…” Sabrina says hesitantly. His eyes snap away from hers, towards Ben as he greets his brother.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were coming,” Ben says, stepping past Sabrina and grinning at the sight of Kylo’s scowl. “Thought you were allergic to parties.”

“I just came to drive Hux home. He texted me that he was drunk, and you were also too inebriated to get him back,” Kylo grinds out his explanation. Sabrina doesn’t miss the way his gaze avoids her entirely now. He’s acting like she isn’t even there. Somehow that is worse than the glare he’d initially leveled her with.

Hux laughs, heading towards the angry twin. “No offense Ben, but I don’t feel like playing Beer Goggles in the Mustang tonight,” he slurs.

“I’m not that drunk,” Ben argues.

Kylo rolls his eyes, not even replying. Sabrina physically freezes as he finally looks at her again. “How are you getting home, Sabrina?” he demands.

She lowers her brows in confusion. “Martine is driving me,” she answers.

“Has she been drinking?” he presses.

She shakes her head. “No. No, she’s completely sober.” Kylo sets his jaw before turning, striding back down the long driveway. She can make out his BMW at the end of the line of cars, and watches in stunned silence as Hux stumbles after him.

“Hey, Ky, do you think we could stop for food?” the redheaded man calls eagerly.

Sabrina finally lets herself relax as she hears Kylo’s response. “If you puke in my car, Hux, I’ll kill you.” She sees him swing his door open, slamming it back shut after he climbs inside. A moment later, and Hux climbs into the passenger seat. The BMW speeds off.

**Shortly After**

The party is nearly over, and Sabrina’s managed to avoid resuming the conversation with Ben. It gets easier to distract him the more he drinks, and she hopes to put off the topic of his engagement to another time. She’s frustrated that she’s messed the whole thing up even more, and it ruins her mood for the night.

Martine drives her home once enough of the guests have drifted off, and as they pull up the driveway, Sabrina spots Kylo’s car parked outside the garage. She takes a deep breath, guilt renewing itself, as she climbs out of the vehicle.

“Thanks for driving me,” she says, giving Martine a small smile. Her friend returns it.

“No problem. Text me later, about…everything,” she says. Sabrina nods, shutting the door with a goodnight.

Martine’s car pulls away, and Sabrina begins her walk closer to the garage. She is somehow not surprised when she sees the black BMW isn’t empty upon closer inspection. Kylo throws open the door, rising from the car as she approaches.

“Did you wait up for me?” she asks cautiously. She stops a few feet from him, keeping her distance. She doesn’t know what to expect from him, if he is angry with her or merely annoyed. His face doesn’t seem to offer any clues as he shuts the car door to turn to her.

“I wanted to make sure you got home safe,” he says, voice suggesting it was a nuisance. “It wouldn’t be the first time Ben’s driven a woman home when he shouldn’t.”

“I told you Martine was driving me,” Sabrina repeats. He doesn’t get to act put out when he is the one who chose to ignore her reassurance.

Kylo raises his eyebrows, face turning challenging. “And I’m supposed to trust what you say? I can’t trust you with anything else.”

The hurt that flashes in Sabrina’s chest at his accusatory gaze catches her by surprise. She feels even more guilty, but stubbornly clings to the notion that she shouldn’t. She hadn’t meant for the kiss with Ben to happen, and she had stopped it. Surely, he’d seen her stop it. Besides, Kylo hadn’t exactly demanded they be exclusive. Though she knows he had made his expectations regarding Ben clear…

She drops her eyes from his to argue. “You never said what we are,” she points out petulantly. “I have no idea what this is between us-”

Kylo interrupts her angrily. “I have to _say_ what this is!? Are you kidding me?”

Sabrina lets her voice fall to silence, taken aback as she realizes she sounds childish. Was she supposed to assume their sex meant more? Wasn’t that the sort of thing men were always hating for women to assume?

“I didn’t think I was supposed to assume it meant anything more than sex,” she says finally, her voice unsure. “I don’t know what you want…”

Kylo says nothing. She half debates fleeing the argument, turning and rounding the garage to the staircase that leads upstairs. If she moved fast enough, she could lock him out and pretend like the whole thing hadn’t happened.

But when she raises her eyes to his, she sees the glint has faded from them. He surveys her like he’s appraising the situation, weighing his options. She takes a tentative step backwards, embarrassment starting to weigh too heavily on her mind. She doesn’t want to feel so exposed in her naivete anymore. She wants to leave, before their arguing upsets her further.

Kylo sees the step and halts her. “Sabrina, come here,” he says carefully. When she doesn’t obey, he tries again, voice dropping to a more comforting tone. “Come here, please.”

She finds her feet carrying her forward tentatively, and she stops in front of him, setting her face stubbornly in an effort to not show how upset she is.

He searches her eyes for a moment, the way he focuses so entirely on reading her gaze taking her aback. Will she ever get used to it?

“You don’t know what I want?” he asks finally. Sabrina shakes her head.

“I want to fuck you until you can’t speak…until the only thing you can think is my name,” Kylo says quietly, with the patience of someone trying to be very clear. “I want to possess you, every _fucking_ part of you...I want to be as deep in your mind as I am in your gorgeous body. I want to get so lost in you, I don’t even remember where I end and you begin. Do you understand?”

She realizes her mouth is hanging open and closes it, even as the goosebumps erupt violently across her flesh. There’s a feeling like sparks dancing across her nerve endings. She’s so taken aback by his admission, by his tone that had danced between aggression and passion, that she is at a loss for words. Sabrina can only nod, and that small movement might be a lie. Does she really understand? Can she understand? She’s never heard such a thing from a man. She can’t begin to fathom if it terrifies her or excites her.

Kylo tears his gaze away from her stunned face, walking over to the door of the garage. He opens it, gesturing to the dark interior of the space. She follows his lead, stepping into the garage and pausing inside the door. He lets it close, and they are suddenly pitched into near darkness. She can vaguely make out the shape of the cars parked inside, the only light entering from the moon through the few high, smoked windows in the main garage doors.

Her breath catches when Kylo grabs her from behind, his hands roaming over her body, grabbing at her breasts, falling to tug at the button of her jeans. “Strip,” he orders, releasing her.

Sabrina whirls to face him, only able to make out his eyes by the barest trace of light reflected in his pupils. She hesitates to follow his command, anxiety and excitement warring in her brain. He watches her, waiting, silent.

She could walk out of the door. She knows, somehow, that he wouldn’t stop her. But she can’t bring herself to do it. She’d come home from Paris craving new experiences, and Kylo was the most thrilling experience she’d ever tasted.

She takes her shirt off, kicking her shoes off before she unbuttons her pants. The floor of the garage is cold on her bare feet, as she drags her pants down. The space is temperature controlled, too many antique cars to be left open to wide temperature variations. But still, her nipples harden as if she’s freezing when she unclasps her bra, letting it drop. A moment later, and her panties join the pile of clothes.

He wordlessly holds out his hand, and when she takes it, his grip is gentle. Kylo leads her through the cars, and her mind is whirling as she tries to understand what he’s thinking. He pauses when they arrive in front of the Pontiac GTO, the hood of which is illuminated with a beam of moonlight coming in through one of the garage door windows.

He turns her until the backs of her legs brush the cool metal of the car. “Sit on the hood,” he instructs, dropping her hand. Sabrina hesitates, having been taught a great deal as a child to take care around the Solo’s cars. Her father had told her about this car in particular, and she knows how much it is worth.

Kylo lifts her face, a single finger under her chin. “I didn’t tell you to think,” he growls warningly. She lifts herself to sit, the smooth metal cool under her bare, hot skin. Her toes barely skim the ground as he surges over her, forcing her back onto her elbows. Kylo’s lips play with hers, teasing the lightest of moans from her with his kiss.

He pulls back all too soon, his gaze falling down over her body, illuminated in the pale moonlight. “What a pretty little thing I’ve caught,” he murmurs. She hisses air in through her teeth, looking down when she feels his fingertip graze over the remnants of his name. The letters are still on her skin, though the ink is faded from her efforts.

His mouth returns to hers forcefully, and she’s taken aback when he sucks on her tongue, his hand falling to pinch her nipple. She gasps at the flash of pain, even as it is met with equal pleasure, her body rushing quickly towards arousal. He repeats the same cruel treatment on her other nipple, his tongue dropping to lick at her teeth before firmly stroking along hers as he withdraws from her mouth. He bends to give delicate kisses to her breasts, his lips soothing away the lingering sting.

Her hands splay out on the metal as he drags her ass closer to the edge of the hood, her mind confused at the action. “Kylo, what a-”

“Shh,” he interrupts her harshly, pressing a finger to her lips. She relents as he presses it passed her lips, into her mouth. “Suck,” he instructs. She does, licking the pad of his digit, sucking vigorously, realizing she likes the taste of his skin. “You do that so well,” Kylo breathes. “I should use your pretty mouth for that more often.”

His words shoot straight to her core, as she remembers the taste of him she’d gotten on the pier. He’d pulled her off too soon, but her mind recalls the memory of his precum leaking onto her tongue, and more distantly, the flood of coppery blood when she’d bit him. They blur together until she realizes he’s sneaked a second finger into her mouth, and she’s taking them all the way in, working them as she fantasizes about his cock.

She looks up to find his black eyes fixated on her, lips parted in lust as he watches her suck on his fingers. Sabrina feels like she’s in a haze, between her thighs already messy with arousal. She murmurs around his fingers.

“I bet you’d look amazing with a gag in your mouth,” Kylo says softly. “I’d like to hear the noises you’d make, with your mouth stuffed full while I fuck you.”

Pleasure rockets down her spine, lingering in her clit. She whimpers again around his skin, shocked by the dirty things he says but craving all of them. He pulls his fingers out, dropping down to his knees in front of the car. She gasps when he drags her down a few more inches, lifting her legs onto his shoulders. She props herself up enough to see his face between her legs, before he turns to press a kiss to the delicate skin of her inner thigh.

He gives her a wicked smirk, the moon highlighting his pale skin beneath messy hair that’s fallen into his eyes. “Try to not be loud. We don’t want to wake your father,” he suggests.

Sabrina’s eyes widen at the reminder before she gasps, immediately shoving her hand over her mouth. He dives into her with no reserves, kissing her clit like he would her mouth, lips caressing, tongue flicking. She falls back with a dull thud onto the hood of the car, wincing her eyes closed as she tries to hang on to control. But Kylo seems intent on ruining her, tongue dipping to thrust against her entrance, swirling to lick up her arousal.

She cries out at the sharp waves of pleasure building, before again remembering to muffle herself. She forces her fist against her lips once more, panting into her hand. This is a new sensation for her, and she’s shocked at how sensitive she is, his tongue’s motions on her clit sending spasms up her spine.

She approaches orgasm so rapidly, that she’s left with a crashing feeling when he withdraws suddenly, cool air replacing his warm mouth. “Kylo!” she gasps, distraught. She forces her eyes open to look at him as he stands, her gaze desperate. She watches him lick her from his lips; his eyes turned from mischievous to hungry predator. There’s no playfulness left to him, and she whispers his name again, questioningly.

“Yes, that’s right,” he assures her lowly. “Keep saying that.”

Sabrina moans his name softly when his fingers find her clit, swirling in small, precise motions. “Please don’t stop,” she pleads.

“I won’t, sweet girl,” he agrees, but his left hand raises to her throat. She grips his forearm with her hand, searching his eyes, unsure if she should be afraid. It distracts her momentarily from the pleasure between her thighs, takes her back from the brink just enough to prolong it.

“Tap on my arm if it’s too much,” Kylo tells her. Her eyes widen, and he seems dissatisfied with the response. “Show me what you do, if its too much,” he demands.

Sabrina taps his forearm with her hand obediently, still unsure. Is he intending to choke her? Her breathing accelerates as she wonders if she should protest. He hadn’t done anything to make her doubt him yet. Even when he’d spanked her, it had toed the line of pleasurable pain.

“It’s okay,” he soothes her, voice softening. “I won’t do anything you don’t like.”

Sabrina relaxes slightly at his reassurance, at the fact that his grip stays light on her neck. Her mouth falls open in ecstasy when his fingers slide into her, curling to hit the right spot. She gasps his name again, the pleasure returning even stronger than before.

She’s hanging onto the feelings he’s giving her when she realizes his grip on her throat has turned more restraining. He isn’t blocking off her air, she can still breathe. But her head feels like it’s swimming. It does something strange to the pleasure, dragging it out so she doesn’t reach a peak, even as it builds higher. Her mouth is hanging open, small gasps coming from her throat. She’s lost in the sensations when he relents, letting the blood flow freely again. His fingers slow inside of her, gentle. 

Sabrina finds his eyes, focused on her. “You doing okay, beautiful?” he asks, voice husky. She nods dumbly, her chin bumping into his hand.

Kylo waits another minute, letting her settle, before his pace picks up again. Her mouth falls open in a silent scream as he pounds his fingers into her G spot, his grip tightening once more on her throat. She feels the effects immediately, her breath gasping noisily in and out from under his hand. He eases back, before repeating.

She feels like she is hovering where an orgasm should be, but there is no distinct edge. The feeling only stretches on, and she relents, her entire body going slack. Her muscles lay limp and useless. There’s only the head space of submitting to the pleasure he’s giving her, her mind fuzzy with bliss. She doesn’t even consider tapping his arm, and she chokes out his name longingly when he slows again. His hand relaxes from her neck, reaching up to stroke her cheek lovingly.

“You’re so good,” he praises her, his fingers sliding out and stroking up over her clit. Sabrina has to shut her eyes, whimpering as the promise of an orgasm returns. “You’re doing so good for me,” Kylo says tenderly.

The praise makes the bubble she’s floating in seem warmer, comfortable. She turns her face, pressing it into his hand and rubbing her lips across his skin. His touches turn focused, rhythmic. She cries into his palm, the edge suddenly looming closer, intimidating in how high he’s built her up.

“Are you ready to come for me?” he asks.

She nods spastically against his hand, but the motion is unnecessary. Just him asking the question seems to tip her over, and she bites down instinctively on his flesh as her orgasm hits. It’s violent, the power of it almost too much for her to handle. She brings her fists down onto the hood of the car beneath her more than once, choking down the noises to stop herself from screaming. The waves finally relent, her muscles contracting less forcefully, the pleasure fading to something she can process.

Sabrina unclamps her teeth from Kylo’s hand, wincing as she realizes she might have bit too hard. He doesn’t seem to care, his other hand finally stilling between her legs. She meets his gaze, swallowing hard when she sees the turbulence in his eyes. Despite that, he looks controlled, for having just watched her break apart into a million pieces.

Her eyes fall to his pants, to the noticeable bulge straining in the material. She sits up, head still dizzy, feeling like she’s entered a dream world. But her attention is focused solely on him, wanting him inside of her. She reaches for him, but he easily catches her hand, restraining her.

“But-” she begins a protest. Her mind is screaming for more, fantasizing about unzipping his pants and pulling him free.

“No,” he says, voice coming out stern.

She searches his eyes in confusion, stumbling over the effort to form words. “But you haven’t…I wanted to-”

His dark gaze silences her, before he helps her stand, pulling her up from the hood of the car. She’s reminded of the fact that she is completely naked while he’s still fully clothed, the bizarre desire to cover herself suddenly entering her brain. It makes no sense, but she licks her lips, nervous again as her brain returns to her.

Kylo cradles her face, forcing her to look up at him. “That’s only for girls who know they want to be mine.”

Sabrina nearly moans at the fact that he is denying her, the memory of his face wracked with pleasure filling her mind. She wants to see him like that again, hear the noises coming from him while he’s buried deep inside her.

“I want to be yours,” she whispers stubbornly. And in the moment, she knows she means it fully. She wants nothing more than his intensity, his deep voice, his delicious touch. She loves it.

Kylo raises an eyebrow, face skeptical. “I’ll believe that when you say it with a clear mind.”

Sabrina feels like she’s deflating, sagging at the denial. She drops her eyes in defeat, only to jerk them back towards him when she hears a slight noise like laughter. Indeed, his lips are quirked upwards in a grin. “Don’t look so dejected,” he says softly. “You’re breaking my heart.”

“Good. You’re mean,” she replies, tone turning intentionally childish. His smile grows.

“So I’ve been told,” Kylo agrees. “But I think you like it.”

**Not Long After**

She’s laying in bed, a dazed feeling lingering from their encounter and mixing with her natural sleepiness. It’s late, and she should go to bed. But she’s replaying everything, remembering how he’d helped her dress, before walking her up to her apartment. Kylo’s face had been guarded as he said goodnight, but she’d dared to kiss him anyway.

Had she been imagining that his eyes looked lighter, when she finally pulled her lips away?

Sleep is luring her in as her phone vibrates. Sabrina grabs it, a smile fighting onto her lips at the hope that it is Kylo texting. Instead, she opens a message from Ben: _I couldn’t wait. I ended the engagement. Can I see you tomorrow?_

Sabrina drops her phone, eyes finding the darkened ceiling above her, uttering the only word that can cross her brain. “Fuck.”


	7. Ch. 7

The next morning, Sabrina lets her phone drop to her pillow, a sleepy smile on her face. Kylo called to ask her out for that evening, and his deep voice lingers in her ear as she finishes waking up. Where would he take her? Did it even matter? She’s so thrilled that he wants more, that he isn’t just toying with her.

She never thought she’d be craving this brother. He seemed too cold, so inaccessible. And yet now she feels addicted, having seen more. Those moments when his control slips away, his desire bare, make her ravenous for more. _I want to get so lost in you, I don’t even remember where you end and I begin. Do you understand?_

She understands, she realizes. Sabrina’s never lived anything like those intimate experiences with Kylo. Everything else falls away, everything but him. She could lose herself daydreaming about them, even now.

She jerks as her phone rings again, picking it up to see Martine is calling. “Good morning… Or is it afternoon?” she asks.

“It’s nearly noon, sleepy. Did you decide what you’re going to do?”

“What I’m going to do?” Sabrina repeats in confusion, sitting up.

“You texted me late last night. You said Ben broke off his engagement,” Martine reminds her.

She swears. “I forgot. Kylo called this morning to ask me out for tonight,” she admits, unable to keep her voice from sounding sappy with joy.

“Well don’t sound so smug about it,” Martine teases. “…You’re going to need to tell Ben, you realize. Kylo is probably waiting to see if you do it.”

“I know…” Sabrina lets herself fall back down on the bed, examining her ceiling as she contemplates that. “I guess I just have to throw it out there.”

“There isn’t really a good way to do it,” Martine says sympathetically. “But if he really didn’t love his fiancé, then he shouldn’t have been engaged anyway. Regardless of you.”

“That’s true,” she agrees half-heartedly. She wonders if Kylo knows Ben has ended the engagement yet. Probably not. Surely he won’t be mad at her, if Ben would have done it anyway?

“Well good luck with Ben. Call me afterwards, if you need a pick me up,” Martine says. “But I think you’re doing the right thing…”

“Why’s that?”

“I can’t imagine you’d be content with Ben. He’s always flirting with anyone he can,” she replies. “I’m sure he’ll be able to find someone else quickly enough.”

Sabrina lets herself chuckle at that. “Actually, I’m sure he will too.”

They hang up, and she feels reassured. It might upset Ben for a bit, but he should bounce back. It wasn’t as if they’d done anything more than kiss, after all.

**That Afternoon**

Sabrina meets Ben in the garden, after texting him to arrange to meet up. She’s surprised when she steps through the gate, and he holds a coffee out to her.

“Did you run into town for this?” she asks, confused. She sips it, and sighs with content.

“You mentioned being tired, so I thought you could use it,” Ben explains, smiling.

“Thank you,” Sabrina says, smiling, before the expression falls from her face. Somehow his bringing her coffee has made what she has to do feel even worse.

“Do you want to head back towards the stream? The trees back there all changed color, it’s gorgeous right now,” Ben suggests, gesturing vaguely towards the back of their sprawling property. Sabrina nods, and they fall into step next to each other.

“I haven’t told Kylo about ending the engagement, yet,” Ben admits suddenly, after they’ve walked in silence for a few moments. “I think he’s going to be furious.”

“Because of the business arrangement?” Sabrina guesses, wincing. She hopes he won’t blame her, after she tells Ben about them.

“Well, partially,” Ben replies. “But I think he was trying to settle me down… Elizabeth…she can be a lot. But she’s got a mind for business. She’s brilliant. I think he was hoping I’d learn from her, and get more involved in running things.”

Sabrina sips her coffee before questioning, “Kylo wants you more involved in running things?” For some reason, she imagined he’d be perfectly content being in charge. He always seemed to like being the capable one, controlling their father’s business. But she remembers the phone call she’d overheard, at the vacation home. He’d been trying to talk Ben into handling a meeting for him, hadn’t he?

Was it possible Kylo was tired of running it all himself? She frowns, confused by the situation.

“I think he’d like for me to step up more,” Ben answers after a long pause. “I didn’t have any interest in it, after my dad died. If Kylo hadn’t taken over… well, it wouldn’t have been good.”

Sabrina nods, lost in thought. The trees Ben has mentioned come into view, a brilliant orange shade. She always did love fall, despite not being much of a fan for the season that followed.

She forces herself to come to a stop, struggling to find words for what she needs to confess. “I hope you didn’t end it because of me, Ben.”

He smiles _that_ smile, the one Sabrina grew up adoring. The small, honest one that is so bright. “I should have ended it a long time ago. I knew I wasn’t in love with her. But meeting you, feeling those butterflies when I’m around you… I just remembered how it could feel, to fall in love. You made me remember the possibilities.”

She dances awkwardly away when he tries to step closer, and she can see the uncertainty flash in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Ben, I really am,” she admits in a rush. “I just don’t think… I don’t feel that way, anymore.” She cringes, wishing she’d have planned a better way to say it, if one even existed.

His face falls immediately. “What changed?” he asks quietly.

“I… There’s…There’s someone else,” she finally stammers out. “I think I might be falling for someone else. I didn’t mean to, I mean, it wasn’t something I intended. I’m so sorry if I led you on-”

“Who?” he demands, voice somehow still soft despite the urgency in his question.

Sabrina can’t seem to look away from his eyes, despite desperately wanting to avoid everything about this confrontation. She finally forces the answer from her lips. “Kylo.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrow, his mouth dropping open, as he processes the name she’s said. “I’m so sorry, I know that sounds awful-”

“Kylo.”

She stutters to silence at the rage-filled way he repeats his brother’s name. She searches his brown gaze, usually so warm, but now distorted with anger.

“That fucking asshole. I can’t believe he did this,” Ben rants, turning from her. “That fucking asshole!”

“Ben, you don’t understand,” she tries to plead.

“No, you don’t understand, Sabrina!” he cuts her off, whirling back around. She steps back at his raised voice. “You don’t know what this is. He’s just playing with you. This is all revenge, for what happened back after college.”

“What happened after college?” she asks, confused, and trying to ignore the sudden doubt that rises at his words.

“I slept with his fiancé. She had broken it off already, and I know that doesn’t make it any better. I was drunk, I was messed up, it was right after Dad died,” Ben explains frantically, running a hand roughly through his waves to push them back. His eyes are searching, running over the stream and the burning orange leaves of the trees.

Sabrina is speechless, her stomach sinking. Could this all be an elaborate play for Kylo to get revenge? Was she just a pawn in his game? Tears that she refuses to shed sting her eyes.

“I’ve apologized, you know. I’ve apologized a hundred times, every way I can think. I know it was so shitty of me,” Ben rants. His eyes flick to hers, emotion warring in them. “I was a shitty brother to him. But I’ve tried to apologize, and he has never forgiven me.”

“I’m just a…” Sabrina stops herself, her mouth hanging open slightly as she fights back her emotions. “No,” she stammers, shaking her head. “No, that’s not it.”

“Sabrina,” Ben whispers her name, eyes apologetic. She can’t stand the way he’s looking at her, as if he pities her.

“That’s not it, I don’t believe it. Maybe that’s how it started, but…” she trails off, stepping back from him when he tries to come closer again.

“Sabrina, Kylo is…he’s different. He changed, when our dad died. He doesn’t let people in. He doesn’t let anything in,” Ben says urgently, voice gentle. “I don’t know what he’s said to you, but it isn’t real. He’s just using you.”

She shakes her head back and forth, retreating from his words. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t know my own brother?” he challenges. But his voice is still that tender tone, everything about him showing he’s trying to comfort her. She feels irrationally angry. The thought of Kylo playing her, after she’d been completely vulnerable for him, is too painful. She wants to deny it, and deny everything coming from Ben’s mouth with it.

“I don’t believe it. I’ll believe it when he tells me,” she insists, turning her back to try to retreat from him. She storms back across the path, before Ben catches her arm.

“I don’t want you to get hurt-” he begins.

“You don’t want me to get hurt?” she retorts, snatching her arm from his grasp. “Like you hurt Kylo, sleeping with his fiancé? Like you hurt all the girls you’ve loved and left? Let’s be honest, even if you had fallen in love with me… how long would it last? A few months? A year, if I’m lucky? I was so infatuated with you, I would have taken anything you’d given me. But you would’ve hurt me too, Ben.”

He recoils like she’s slapped him, the fight falling from his features. “You’re different…” he murmurs desperately.

“But I’m not. No woman is ever going to be different for you, Ben, if you are always staying the same,” Sabrina snaps. “Maybe Kylo is just using me, but at least I can see now what I was setting myself up for with you.”

Ben’s lips part, but he says nothing. His eyes look dull with defeat, and the fury vanishes from her chest as quickly as it came. Guilt wiggles into its place, the tears returning to her eyes with a vengeance. Sabrina turns from him, fleeing the situation. He lets her go this time.

**A Few Hours Later**

She’s pacing her bedroom floor restlessly, torn between how to proceed. She’s thought things through for what feels like a hundred times, replayed all of her memories with Kylo, searching for some sign. But he’s so locked away, so hard to read. She doesn’t know how to tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

Sabrina has been trying to work up the nerve to call him, since her confrontation with Ben. But fear makes her back down every time she is staring at Kylo’s name in her contact list. It doesn’t matter now, he’ll be turning up for their date soon. Assuming he hasn’t heard anything from Ben.

The memory of Ben’s face after she lashed out at him fills her mind, and she feels so guilty. She might have meant what she’d said, but she’d thrown it at him with deliberate cruelty. She’d punished Ben for her doubt over Kylo.

Sabrina fists her hands in her hair, closing her eyes to sigh in frustration. If Ben was right… she’d just ruined any chance she’d had with him, for Kylo. Kylo, who might only be using her as a tool to get back at his twin.

She throws clothes around in her closet, uncaring what she wears. She finally settles on a black dress and low heels, before forcing herself into the mirror to fix her makeup.

She wants to trust Kylo, she decides. She wants to give him a chance to reassure her. Even as the specter of heartbreak looms on the horizon, threatening to crush her.

“Sabrina! Kylo’s here!” her dad calls up the steps.

She smooths her hair, and departs her room quickly. She avoids meeting her father’s gaze, mumbling a goodbye to shuffle out the front door. Kylo’s waiting for her, his dark gaze unreadable. He’s dressed in sharp, dark clothes, and he raises a single eyebrow in greeting.

“Ready?” he asks simply, offering his arm to guide her down the stairs.

“I need to ask you about something,” she spits out, her heart thudding suddenly in her chest. Anxiety rises in her throat, her palms quickly growing damp.

“What’s that?” he asks, as they reach the bottom of the steps. She opens her mouth, hesitating on how to breach the subject, when his phone goes off. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes, pulling the phone from his pocket. She can see the caller ID on the screen, and his brow furrows. “Mom?” he answers the call.

She looks around nervously, trying to not spy on his conversation. His BMW is sitting there, shiny and perfectly clean. Everything about it is styled dark, uniform in its features.

Her attention is caught when she hears Kylo’s voice rise. “Is he alright? What hospital?”

She turns to examine his face, alarmed. He listens for another minute before they end the call. “Ben’s been in an accident,” he explains tersely, shoving the phone back in his pocket. “He wrecked his mustang.”

Sabrina’s heart drops to her feet, a cold feeling drenching her skin. “Is he okay?!” she gasps.

“He’s in surgery right now, for his leg. Otherwise they say he’s going to be okay,” Kylo explains. The tears she has been fighting all day finally escape, leaving tracks down her cheeks. She feels panic and dismay, the knowledge that he’d likely wrecked as he was upset over their conversation haunting her.

“We need to go there,” she says finally. She needs to apologize, or even just see with her own eyes that he is okay.

“Sabrina-” Kylo begins, face turning guarded.

“I need to see him!” she insists. “Please, Kylo! I need to see that he’s okay!”

His eyes darken, features forming a cold expression. “Alright. I told Mom I’d check on him, anyway. She’s flying back now.”

They get in his car, and Sabrina is too distracted by her guilt to try to speak. She clenches her hands into fists, staring out of the window. Kylo is silent, and when she chances a glance his way, she can feel something awful lingering in his mood. She bites her lip, refusing to ask what she needs to. She can’t worry about it now, not with Ben hurt. But doubt fills her the longer Kylo stares straight ahead at the road, the longer she feels that coldness filling the space between them.

They reach the hospital and are directed up to the recovery room Ben’s in. Sabrina feels like her breaths are too small, each inhale barely providing enough oxygen. When they enter the small private room, the feeling relents. She catches her breath as she sees Ben, sleeping in the bed underneath hospital blankets.

His leg is obscured in bandages, held immobile. But he is out cold, probably still recovering from the anesthetic.

“I told you, he’s going to be alright. He had to have surgery to fix the break in his leg,” Kylo says quietly, voice tight with emotion she can’t place. “He’ll probably hate not being on his feet. But a few months, and he’ll be back to normal.”

She realizes he’s trying to comfort her, in his own way. She nods, letting the tension relax from her spine. “I shouldn’t have left him earlier; I knew he was upset. This is my fault,” she whispers. The confession leaves her before she can realize what she’s said, her shoulders sagging with relief.

Kylo’s sharp gaze snaps to hers, his eyes narrowing. “You saw him earlier?”

“Yes, but-” Sabrina is interrupted by the doctor entering the room, his pace hurried.

“Are you the brother, Kylo?” he asks. “I just spoke to your mother on the phone.”

Kylo nods. “Yes. How did the surgery go?”

“About as good as it gets. The pins can come out in a few weeks, but he’d probably benefit from some physical therapy, it helps speed up getting the full range of motion back. He’s young and healthy though, he should bounce back just fine.”

Kylo nods, thanking the doctor. Sabrina zones out the remainder of their conversation, surveying Ben’s messy hair laying across his forehead. She snaps out of it at the sound of Kylo saying her name. “What?” she asks.

“I said, are you ready to go? He’s going to be out of it for the next several hours. Leia will be here by the time he wakes up,” Kylo repeats lowly. She nods, following him back out to the parking lot. The drive home is equally silent, and the more she focuses on it, the more she can feel a shift. Something has changed between them.

Kylo’s hands grip the steering wheel too tightly, his knuckles pale with the force in them. His jaw is set, and Sabrina doesn’t know how to interpret that look in his eyes. Is it concern, for Ben? Is it anger? She knows she should say something, but stays silent. She has no idea where to begin.

They pull up the driveway to the Solo’s estate, curving towards the garage. The tires grind to a halt, and Kylo puts the car in park.

“Kylo, we need to talk,” she says, finally forcing herself to speak. She needs to pour out everything that has happened, to put it all out there and see where it lands. But her brow furrows when Kylo opens the small console between them, pulling out what resembles a checkbook. He doesn’t answer her, flipping it open and pulling the pen free from the clasp to write. “What are you doing?” she asks quietly.

He is still silent, writing quickly. She watches in confusion as he tears the check free, holding it out to her.

Sabrina takes it, her mouth falling open at the sight of her name on the line. The air is stolen from her lungs when her eyes drop down to take in the sum he’s written. “What the fuck is this?” she gasps quietly, looking up to search his face.

But Kylo is staring forward, out of the windshield. He doesn’t look at her. His face is frozen, the muscles locked obstinately in place. “It’s enough for you to live on for a long time, wherever you want to go. I’ll call ahead, the plane will take you anywhere you want.”

Her fingers are frozen on the check, tears once more overflowing down her face. “I don’t understand,” she breathes. But some part of her does understand before Kylo has to say it, tone cold with cruelty.

“Go, Sabrina. Go anywhere. Just don’t stay here.”


	8. Ch. 8

Sabrina is sitting in the back of the Solo’s car, her packed bag beside her. It’s morning, and her father is driving her to the airport. She told him she just wanted space, that she needed a short trip back to Paris to get her head right. She can tell he isn’t thrilled, but he’d offered to drive her to see her off. She will take Kylo up on his offer for their plane to fly her anywhere.

But as she looks down at the check in her hands, she knows she won’t take him up on that. She’d tried to argue with him, at first. But the abrupt way he’d told her to stop had cut her off. Kylo didn’t even give her a chance to explain. She’d gotten out of his car, shutting the door to retreat from him and his cold anger. She hadn’t gotten much sleep, and her eyes sting in the harsh morning light, dry from tears and exhaustion.

Sabrina doesn’t know what happened. Could Ben have been right, all along? Was Kylo just using her as a tool for revenge against his brother? Or was it something else? Had she done something wrong?

She grits her teeth, clinging to anger as she tries to not guilt herself. She’d done the right thing, telling Ben about her and Kylo. She’d been trying to make it work. This wasn’t her fault.

She looks down at his handwriting on the check, the obscene dollar amount he’d scrawled onto the line. She rips the check once, layering the tattered pieces to tear again. And again. She doesn’t stop until it’s a fine confetti. She lets the pieces of his payoff fall to the seat beside her, and is even nice enough to tidy them into a little pile.

The car eases to a stop, and she realizes they must have arrived. She opens the door, reaching back in to grab her bag.

“What is that?” her father pauses near the open door, nodding to the interior of the car. She follows his gaze to the pieces of Kylo’s check.

“Nothing. Leave it for Kylo, please,” she requests. Her father raises his eyebrows, suspicion falling over his features.

“Sabrina, if this is some sort of trouble you’re in with him-” he begins.

“It’s not. I just really need to go back to Paris for a few weeks. I miss it, so much,” she insists. “I just want to clear my thoughts and figure out what I’m going to do in life.”

Sabrina can hear the fake quality to her voice, the lies in her words. She’s fleeing, escaping Kylo and the sting of his rejection.

“Where are you going to be staying?” her dad asks. “Are you going to have enough money?”

She shrugs. “I have some saved up, and I can text you the address. I have a few friends that said I could stay with them, if I ever wanted to come back to visit.”

Her dad looks worried. “If you need money, Sabrina, you just tell me. I listened to Mr. Solo, you know. All those years driving him, I bought when he bought, sold when he sold. I saved up a good bit.”

Sabrina smiles at her father, surprised to hear the confession. “I will tell you if I need help, Dad. But I think I’ll be okay.”

He nods, even though the concern remains on his face. She pulls him into an embrace to say goodbye.

**One Week Later- Paris**

Sabrina’s friend has gone out for the night, leaving her in the small apartment alone. She’d been invited along, but declined, seeking the opportunity for a rare night of peace and quiet. She didn’t mind the companionship of the last week, enjoying having ways to keep her mind occupied.

But now that she’s alone, a borrowed book from her friend’s shelf propped open on her lap, she finds the feelings creeping back in. And with them, thoughts of Kylo. Her body responds with less sense than her mind, longing for something she cannot give it. The thought of never experiencing him again hurts, almost as much as thinking their moments together had been faked on his part.

How had he cut her off so suddenly? She still can’t make sense of his dizzying flip, how he’d gone from chasing her to writing her off with his wealth.

She sighs, tipping the book closed. She hasn’t made much progress, her mind struggling to focus on the words. Sabrina stares off instead, out of the narrow window to the view beyond. It’s drizzling outside, a misty sort of rain that makes her feel chilled even inside.

Her phone buzzes, and she unlocks it, curious who is messaging her at the late hour. When she sees Kylo’s name, her heart stutters in her chest. What could he possibly want? Was he finally going to give her an explanation? Something? Anything?

She opens the message, her brow crumpling in confusion. He’s sent her an address. Her eyebrows shoot up as she realizes it’s her address, or rather, the address of the place she is currently staying.

Her heart thumps in her chest, hands shaking with anxiety. He had only sent the address. No question mark, no question posed at all. What was he implying? That he knew where she was staying? Why did it matter?

Sabrina’s eyes return to the window, and she tosses the book aside to stride over to it. On a whim, she presses her face close to the glass, looking down at the narrow street below.

Her mouth falls open. It couldn’t be.

She scrambles to throw a sweater on, shoving shoes onto her feet and stealing the spare key to lock the door behind her. Three flights of stairs, and she’s slamming out of the door, marching towards the man standing outside.

And the closer she gets, the more she can’t deny. It’s Kylo. He’s just standing there, waiting for her, face completely unreadable. When she gets close enough for him to hear, she tears into him.

“What the fuck are you doing here!?” Sabrina demands furiously. She pulls the sweater protectively over her chest, the cold air and rain chilling her skin. “First you tell me to get away, and then you…what are you, stalking me?”

Kylo’s eyes narrow in irritation as she comes to a stop in front of him. “Of course I’m not stalking you. Your father told me the address where you were staying, when I said I wanted to bring you home.” 

Her mouth falls open before she gathers enough sense to reply. “Well, he shouldn’t have! I don’t want you here, I don’t want to see you-”

“I’m sorry,” Kylo interrupts. She hesitates, the rest of her rant cut short with surprise.

“I-what? You’re what?” she repeats in disbelief.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats. “I made a mistake.”

Sabrina stares at him. His eyes bore back into hers, his jaw set. She can’t pick up on his emotions, can’t read anything in his tone. “You’re fucking sorry?”

“Yes. Ben told me, about the conversation you had. That you had told him about us, that you were going to talk to me before believing him,” Kylo explains carefully. His eyes drop from hers before he tentatively continues. “I realized I shouldn’t have acted so fast-”

“You shouldn’t have acted so fast?” Sabrina repeats, still not accepting what he’s saying. “You have got to be fucking kidding me, you asshole!”

He stares at her, silent. She takes it as invitation to continue. “You just acted fast, huh? Meaning you still would have eventually tried to cut me a check and ship me out of your life?”

“No,” he argues. “I mean to say, I overreacted.”

“Yes, that sounds a lot better,” she snaps in irritation. Her hands and face are cold, the rain beginning to annoy her, and she crosses her arms to glare at him.

Kylo searches her face before sighing in resignation. “You have every right to be mad at me,” he admits. “You were so upset about Ben, even after I told you he’d be okay. And then you admitted to seeing him earlier in the day, and I just thought…”

“You thought I was still chasing him,” Sabrina completes his sentence. Kylo nods. “And instead of just talking to me about it, or giving me a single chance to explain… you thought it was much better to stick a knife in my chest and twist it.”

His jaw clenches, and he looks away to answer. “I…I’m not good at this.”

“Good at what? Not hurting people?”

“Attachments,” he corrects her, voice irritated. “I want to make it right.”

“I don’t care what you want,” Sabrina snaps. “You can go back to your private jet and fly your ass back home.”

“I can’t do that,” Kylo snaps back, and his eyes return to hers. Her breath catches as she can finally see emotion there, something painful and vulnerable. “You tore up my check, how are you affording anything? Where are you even staying right now?” His eyes dart up to the building past her before returning to hers.

“I managed most of my life without you writing me exorbitant checks, you know,” she points out, but her voice has lost the bite. “I have a friend whose letting me sleep on her couch until I can find work.”

“Don’t find work here. Come back with me,” Kylo demands, closing the little distance between them. But Sabrina is shaking her head in denial.

“Come back with you, so you can overreact the next time you get jealous?” she asks. His eyes look guilty, and he visibly struggles with a response.

“Come back with me, so I can show you I’m better than that,” he says finally, and her heart drops at his tone of voice. It sounds so uncertain, pleading. “Just come back. Give me a chance. If you still hate me…” His eyes dart away. “Well then, there’s always Paris.”

Sabrina snorts in disbelief. “What a sell you make, Kylo. I can see why you’re so successful in negotiations,” she remarks.

His eyes narrow at her teasing tone. “I don’t have to win over corporations with my feelings,” he points out.

“Well that’s a damn good thing,” she retorts. Kylo presses closer, and she freezes at the proximity, looking up into his face.

“Come back to my hotel room,” he demands. She raises her eyebrows at how quickly he resorts back to that bossy manner. 

“No.”

“Now you’re just being stubborn,” he growls. “It doesn’t have to mean you forgive me.”

Sabrina chews her lip, faltering under his pressure. Even with the anger towards him, the lingering hurt he’s caused, her body is reacting to him. It’s stupidly warming at the thought of going anywhere with Kylo, a needy eagerness battling with much wiser resignation.

“You can’t want to sleep on a couch for another night,” he reasons, cocking his head slightly. “Doesn’t a bed sound much nicer?”

“I’m not sleeping with you tonight,” she spits out. He smirks immediately, perhaps knowing that her declaration is more to herself than him. She blushes, hoping he can’t see it in the night.

“That’s fair.”

“And I don’t want your fingers or your mouth anywhere…” she falters, the blush only growing. “Anywhere down there, either.”

“Anywhere down there?” Kylo repeats mockingly. She freezes when he steps closer, stooping down to speak more quietly near her ear. “I promise, I won’t touch your delicious little cunt.”

**Later**

Sabrina takes in the suite he’s rented, trying not to let it show that she’s impressed. She’s spent so much time in Paris, she didn’t think much of anything in the city would shock her anymore. She’s been so many places, seen so much of the beauty it has to offer. But the suite they’re in is extravagant, every last detail richly coordinated.

Kylo drops her bag near what she assumes is his, by a gold-trimmed writing desk. She arches her neck, looking up at the ceiling above to study the chandelier that dangles there. As she does, she feels the trickles of water soaking her clothing further, leaking from her wet hair. Their argument in the rain hadn’t done either of them any good, they both must look half drowned.

Sabrina enters the bathroom, pausing for a moment to take in the expansive space. It’s gorgeous, polished stone and gleaming gold accents everywhere she looks. She picks up a towel, shaking it out to lift to her hair. As she tries to soak some of the rainwater from her strands, Kylo enters the bathroom. She tenses up as he approaches the massive jacuzzi tub. He pulls the floor length drapes closed over the window behind it, before leaning down to turn on the tap.

Sabrina watches him adjust the water temperature before he seems satisfied, and he straightens to begin unbuttoning his dark shirt.

“What are you doing?” she asks quietly.

His back stays to her as he answers. “Taking a bath. Obviously.”

She rolls her eyes at the sarcasm in his last word, only to swallow heavily when he finishes undoing his shirt. He shrugs it off his wide shoulders, dropping it to the floor. Sabrina takes in the sight of his back in appreciation before she tries to look away. She knows she should leave the room, something about watching him strip too erotic for the fragile truce they’ve formed. But her feet stay anchored in place.

“Enjoying the show?” Kylo asks quietly, throwing her a knowing glance over his shoulder. She can’t read his emotion, whereas he seems to know exactly what she is feeling.

“Enjoying giving a show?” she retorts softly.

He turns, and smirks at her. “Is it a better show than the ones you’d watch from the tree branches?” he asks.

Her cheeks warm with the memory of embarrassment, recalling the night he’d confronted her for spying on the party. She watches his hands descend to the button of his pants, popping it with ease before he pulls the zipper down. “Much better…” she admits.

Her eyes are glued in place when he shrugs the pants down off his hips, leaning on the wide marble ledge that surrounds the tub to tug his legs free. The pants join his shirt, crumpled in a pile, and she forces herself to look back at Kylo’s face again. He stands, holding her gaze as he removes the last piece of clothing from his body. His boxer briefs drop, revealing his cock, already semi erect. Sabrina feels defeat as she lets herself look, ignoring the way he huffs at her eyes dropping from his face. She breathes in harshly, arousal rearing up inside her just at the sight of it.

The tub is full enough, Kylo turns the water off and climbs in. Somehow it manages to be spacious enough that even his massive frame can slide down under the water. He runs damp hands through his hair, slicking it back from his face, before giving her a challenging look.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Kylo asks.

“What else am I supposed to do?” Sabrina asks in response, narrowing her eyes.

“You could join me,” he suggests.

“You said you wouldn’t touch me,” she accuses immediately. “Or try to have sex with me.”

One corner of his mouth lifts wryly. “I did. I intend to keep that promise,” he admits. He leans his head back on the smoothed edge of the tub. “But I believe I only promised to not touch your pretty pussy.”

His dirty mouth sends a jolt between her legs immediately, her body clenching in a shock of pleasure. She realizes her breathing has become shallower, and makes an effort to even it. “So I’m supposed to climb in there with you, and trust you’ll keep your word?” she asks finally, raising an eyebrow.

Kylo’s gaze darkens, his voice dropping to reply. “You can trust me. Let me show you.”

Sabrina is frozen in indecision, torn between her options. Yet she is here, isn’t she? She’d said she only wanted to sleep somewhere more comfortable than a friend’s couch. But they both knew that was a lie. She was only here for him, for the inexplicable pull he seemed to exert on her.

She pulls her shirt overhead before wriggling out of her jeans, keeping her gaze on his as much as possible. When she unclasps her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and letting it hit the floor, Kylo’s eyes drop to her breasts. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, his eyes only dropping lower when she pulls her panties down, kicking them free.

She crosses the few steps to the tub, climbing up to sit on the stone and dip her feet into the water. Her eyes fall, from Kylo’s predatory gaze to take in the sight of his cock, now fully hard. She licks her lips; her heart racing when she sees his hand move towards his erection.

“Don’t touch yourself,” she orders on impulse, her timid voice contradicting the fact that she’s given him a command. She’s surprised that he listens, his hand stopping centimeters from his cock.

She meets his gaze, swallowing nervously when his eyes grow more intense. “Are you telling me what to do?” Kylo asks, voice suggesting she’s in dangerous territory.

Sabrina nods. “I…I don’t want you to. Not until I say so.”

His eyes narrow, searching hers for a long moment. “I’ll allow it,” he finally breathes. “But just for tonight.”

A shiver travels up her spine, the cold air on her skin contrasting with the heat of the water that swirls around her calves. Kylo grabs her ankles, one in each of his large hands. His thumbs and fingers stroke her skin, rising to swirl around her knees, falling to rub at the arches of her feet. She breathes deeper, gasping slightly in enjoyment.

“I don’t have to fuck you to make you feel good,” Kylo growls softly.

He reaches to grab behind her knees, gently pulling to urge her into the water. She complies, settling down over his lap, a knee falling to either side of his legs. She tries to ignore his hard cock, so close to her body, to where she knows they both want it.

Kylo’s hands slide up the backs of her thighs, rubbing before dragging his nails back down her skin. She gasps louder, jerking towards him instinctively. He moves to her ass, rubbing her cheeks before dragging his nails up towards her hips. Sabrina’s eyes fall closed as he continues, caressing and gently scratching her flesh, occasionally drifting light fingertips along her skin under the water. True to his word, he touches her everywhere but where her arousal lingers.

He shifts, the water sloshing around them as he moves forward to press his face into the crook of her neck. She moans loudly when he starts kissing and sucking, his teeth clamping onto her flesh hard enough to leave marks. Sabrina knows she’s going to be covered in hickeys from him, marked yet again. She doesn’t even care.

“Don’t stop,” she breathes, as he catches a sensitive spot that makes her want to spasm.

“Such a needy girl,” Kylo breathes, before continuing. He tortures her, his capable mouth abusing her neck until she feels heady with desire. She’s wet, her clit pulsing with need.

Sabrina grips his shoulders, digging her nails down into his flesh. She pulls herself closer, feeling his cock slip up against her belly in the water. She has to stop herself from grinding against him, from seeking out more friction.

“Are you a needy little slut for anyone that wants to touch you?” Kylo asks, leaning his head back to catch her eyes.

She glares at him. “No.”

“No? Just for me?” he persists. She narrows her eyes at the conclusion he’s drawn, refusing to answer. He strokes up her sides, hands slipping back over her shoulder blades and down.

Sabrina eyes his mouth, his lips pink with flush from using them on her. “Are you ignoring the question?” he asks, and those devious lips curve into a smirk.

She drops down, catching his mouth in a frustrated kiss. She feels his chest vibrate with a chuckle he’s holding back, amused at her. Recklessly, she bites his lower lip, hard. Kylo groans, his hips jutting up against her roughly.

She releases his lip, leaning back to see the amusement has died from his eyes. It’s replaced with something dangerous, and her heartbeat accelerates. The look on his face lights something inside of her, something daring and hungry for more. She grabs his hands, lifting them to either side of the tub and placing them on the edges there.

“Someone likes playing at being in charge,” he observes in a rough voice. She tries to ignore the throbbing of need in between her thighs at his voice, at the promise of revenge hidden in his words.

Sabrina reaches down, wrapping her hand around his hard length, the water making it easier to slide her fingers over him. Kylo hisses air in, his eyes burning into hers, as she toys with him. She rubs her thumb up over the head of his cock, feeling the precum sliding on his skin before the water washes it away. She strokes her fingers down over him harder, before gently tracing the veins that are prominent.

Kylo’s lips part, his breath uneven as he watches her playing with him. “You’re a tease,” he whispers.

Sabrina can’t help her excitement as she hears something in his voice, something almost appreciative. It winds her up tighter, encourages her to be bolder. His hips jerk when she stops suddenly, pulling her hand from him.

“I’m not the only needy one,” she answers. She lifts her hands to her breasts, caressing them while staring into his eyes. His pupils are dilated, the black expanded well into his irises. He manages to hold her gaze until her fingers reach her nipples, pinching and rolling them. Then his eyes drop, taking it in as she plays with the hard peaks.

She moans, the sensations travelling down through her belly, lingering in her core. She’s aroused enough to continue shamelessly, pulling at her nipples and watching through half-lidded eyes at how it affects Kylo. He looks barely restrained, fingers curling with tension over the edges of the tub.

“Fuck,” he curses, dragging the word out.

He shifts suddenly, lunging forward to capture a nipple in his mouth. She gasps in surprise before practically thrusting her breast into his face, closing her eyes to enjoy the way he rolls his tongue.

“Kylo,” she breathes when he relents, only to even out his attentions to her other breast. Kylo moans against her skin, the sound muffled by his preoccupied mouth. She loves the sound of it, loves that he isn’t holding it back. His hands stay where she’s placed them, and something about that reassures her, loosening her tongue. “I want you. I want you so fucking much,” Sabrina admits quietly.

He groans, surging up to capture her mouth, pressing her backwards even as he kisses her. She ends up reclining back, against the opposite side of the tub from where he’d started. And though he looms over her, his lips restless against hers, his hands stay obediently to the sides of the tub.

He breaks away from their kiss, backing up to watch her hungrily. “Show me,” Kylo demands. “Show me how much.”

She spreads her thighs as he retreats, giving her space, his legs sliding under hers in the water. Kylo’s eyes follow as Sabrina slides her hand down, hesitating a moment before guiding her fingertips through her folds, grazing her clit.

Her mouth falls open in a choked gasp, stunned at how close she already is. Her body is wound so tightly, that just that small motion brings a shock of pleasure. She lets her head fall back slightly, her gaze on Kylo’s, fingers stroking lightly.

“Does that feel good?” Kylo asks. She nods quickly, shifting her hand down to rub circles around her entrance.

“Can you…” Sabrina stops, trying to think. Her mind is fuzzy, lust making her brain buzz. “Touch, please,” she says finally. “I want to watch.”

“You want to watch me touch myself?” he repeats. She nods, thrusting the tips of her fingers inside herself and biting back a moan. He drops his hand into the water, grabbing his cock and stroking it. She sees the tension grace his face immediately, his throat moving as he swallows.

“You must have a filthy mind…to want to watch me stroke my cock for you,” Kylo rasps. Sabrina watches, mesmerized, as he works on himself. She slides her fingers further in, mimicking his motions. She relaxes back further, her body relenting to the pleasure. She’s so close, but she avoids going over the edge yet.

“You made it filthy,” she accuses. She’s memorizing the way he touches himself, the way his fingers rub over the head of his cock before gliding down.

“Just the way I fucking like it,” he snaps, and she feels her pleasure surge at the realization he’s losing control. His motions relax, trying to prolong the end.

“Don’t slow down,” Sabrina says immediately. “I want to see you come.”

Kylo’s mouth falls open before he obeys her, aggression filling his eyes. She watches his jaw clench as he hangs on, his breathing erratic. “Rub your clit for me,” he demands harshly. “Rub, right fucking now.”

She licks her lips, moving her fingers to circle it. Her eyes water at the intensity of pleasure that rises quickly. Each breath catches in her chest, holding until she has to gasp for another one. Kylo is staring her down, his hips twitching up to thrust his cock into his hand.

She’s hanging onto the edge, trying to not fall over. Her eyes prickle with tears, wanting to fall closed and surrender to her orgasm. But she fights it, desiring to see Kylo fall over the edge first. Sabrina wants to see his face when he comes. He looks so intensely beautiful like this, face taut with pleasure.

“You want to be my good girl?” Kylo asks roughly.

She whimpers, her pace picking up despite herself, heat building uncontrollably. “Yes,” she gasps.

“Come for me,” Kylo demands. “You’re my little slut, and you know it. Now be good, and come for me.”

She cries out as she races to the edge, hurtling right over it. The tension in her body snaps, the pleasure that’s been building wracking through her muscles in spasms. Her eyes clench shut for a moment, but she forces them back open to see him watching her, his lips parted, head rocked back. She can hear the slapping of his hand working his cock in the water, his pace near frantic.

The pleasure lingers intensely between her legs, even as something relaxing floods her bloodstream. “Kylo,” she moans, her fingers still rubbing, though her pace slows down as the peak finally passes.

“Fuck,” he spits out, his eyes closing before he forces them back open to keep on her. His brow furrows, lips pressing together in tension, each breath leaving him in deep growls. She watches his body shake, his hips jerking up into his hand forcefully. He tries to strangle a moan that escapes him, followed by a few weaker thrusts of his hips. His eyes leave hers to dart down towards his hand, the muscles of his face finally relaxing.

Sabrina lets her head rest against the side of the tub, eyes falling closed as she feels light and sleepy. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten dirtier during a bath before,” she remarks after a moment. Kylo’s laugh meets her ears, and she smiles at the sound of it.


	9. Ch. 9

Sabrina wakes up to Kylo’s arm locked around her waist, surprising her. She hadn’t pictured him as much of a snuggler, especially after he had given her personal space after their shared bath the night before. They’d both showered, and ended up lounging in the bed together and talking. She doesn’t remember all the topics they’d covered before she’d fallen asleep, but he had kept his word and not attempted to sleep with her.

Part of her regrets that, but she still is uncertain. He’d hurt her, badly, and she doesn’t know if she trusts him to not do it again. But she can’t deny their chemistry, and even now the feeling of his arm around her brings a smile to her face. She wants to try with him, even as she is scared to open herself to further pain.

Sabrina pulls away from him to go brush her teeth, and Kylo grumbles in his sleep. She finds her toothbrush where she’d left it in the bathroom, helping herself to the tube of toothpaste Kylo left out.

When she’s done, she grabs clothes and heads back into the bedroom. She starts to get changed, before being interrupted when Kylo throws a pillow at her. She looks up and he’s watching her from the bed, face morning grumpy.

“I’m sorry, what is your problem?” she asks, laughing. She picks the pillow up to toss back at him.

“I don’t want you wearing clothes,” Kylo grumbles.

Sabrina raises her eyebrows. “Clothes are usually required for the general public.”

“This isn’t the general public,” he complains, his gaze falling to the panties she’d pulled on. She rolls her eyes, but pulls them back down, approaching the bed to toss them at his legs.

“There, better?” she asks. Kylo’s gaze roves over her bare body, and she watches his tongue dart out to lick his lower lip.

“Much better,” he agrees. His eyes lift to search hers, looking for what, she doesn’t know. But she has the strange feeling like he’s holding back, and she dislikes it. Sabrina decides to take initiative instead.

She climbs on top of him, bending down to kiss his neck, his chest, and working her way lower. She nips him as she kisses and sucks on his skin, before trailing her tongue lightly down his stomach. She’s intent on reaching the bulge in his boxer briefs, but he seems to disagree with her plan.

Kylo grabs her hair, pulling her up from his skin. Sabrina looks up to see his eyes are darkened, threatening. “Do you want to play?” he asks. Despite the nature of the question, his voice is rough enough to make her heart thud faster in her chest.

“Yes,” she admits after a moment’s pause.

Kylo’s lips quirk in a smirk of satisfaction. “Go to my bag. Bring me one of my ties,” he orders her. When she raises her eyebrows minutely in confusion, he lands a light slap on her ass. “Go on,” he urges.

She gets up, walking barefoot and naked out into the living area of the suite. His bag is where she’d last spotted it, and she kneels to zip it open. She hears him in the bathroom running the sink, and begins to paw through his belongings. A bit of searching and she emerges with a dark gray tie, the material silky as she pads back into the bedroom.

Kylo grabs her the moment she gets close to the bed, pulling her close for a kiss as he takes the tie from her hand. He presses her down to sit on the mattress, before moving to loop the material over her eyes.

“What kind of game is this?” Sabrina asks jokingly.

“I don’t need you to see,” Kylo explains as he finishes up tying the makeshift blindfold. When it is secured, her vision completely obscured, he runs his fingers through her hair. She falls still while he rubs her scalp in small, soothing circles. “I only need you to listen and do as you’re told.”

Her body relaxes under the massage, before he pauses. He combs his fingers back through her hair, straightening it for her, and she smiles slightly. “Lie on the bed,” he commands.

Sabrina shifts herself back farther onto the mattress, lying down obediently and trying to keep her nerves at bay. She feels the bed depress next to her when Kylo sits near. “Spread your legs,” he orders.

She obeys, spreading despite the blush that warms her skin. It feels odd to not be able to see his face, to see his expressions. She falls still when she feels him touching her, his hands running over her ankles, rising to gently graze over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

“Check for me. Are you wet?” he asks.

She swallows heavily, running a finger down through her folds to her entrance. She shakes her head. “No.”

Kylo makes a noise of disapproval. “That won’t do. I need you nice and wet for me. Use one finger, rub slow circles around your clit.”

She takes a deep breath before obeying, tilting her head to the side when she feels him nuzzle into her neck. His nose runs along her skin before he kisses her earlobe. She vaguely smells the mint on his breath, his hair tickling her cheek.

“Good, just like that,” Kylo confirms, whispering to her. She feels pleasure already begin to build, mostly at the thought of pleasing him, and she licks her lips hoping he will kiss them.

Instead, she gasps when she feels his mouth close around her nipple, his lips and tongue working it into a hard bud. When he moves to the other one, her pace begins to pick up, rubbing faster as she grows more excited. He pulls his mouth from her chest before he must notice.

“Not so fast,” he chides, tone stern. “Slow down.”

She tries to slow her pace for him, blinking against the darkness of the tie over her eyes. Sabrina focuses on calming her breathing. But his attention returns to her nipples, teasing them now between his fingers, pulling and rolling. The muscles of her legs jump in response.

“Does that feel good?” he asks softly.

“Yes,” she gasps.

“Good. Let’s try slow strokes, up and down,” Kylo commands. She changes her motion, dragging her finger up over her clit and back down, catching the wetness that is quickly gathering between her thighs.

“Look how well you listen,” he remarks. “My eager slut, doing everything she’s told.”

She whimpers, her pleasure building with everything he says in that deep voice. His dark tones are enough to make even an insult sound like a compliment, sending her head buzzing and thighs parting even more.

Something about him watching her touch herself while he is completely in control is so vulnerable feeling. She can’t even see him as she touches, staring into nothing but the makeshift blindfold as she gets more and more aroused. And he’s just sitting there, enjoying the show he’s making her put on.

“You’re speeding up again,” Kylo observes. “Slow down.”

She muffles a cry of frustration but obeys, resuming slower strokes even as her thighs begin to shake with pleasure. She's twitching, small little jerks and tremors throughout her body. “Please,” she murmurs pleadingly, already impatient.

“Please what? Isn’t this perfect?” Kylo asks. He pinches a nipple harshly, the pain twinging along with a wave of pleasure that pushes her higher. “I could watch this for hours.”

Sabrina cries out at the thought. Surely he wouldn’t be that mean? She is already so worked up, each slow stroke making her breath catch but not enough to get any closer to the edge. “I-I can’t, I need more,” she chokes out, fighting the urge to jerk her hips against her hand.

“Already?” he asks mockingly. If she weren’t so aroused, she might roll her eyes at him, or do something childish like stick out her tongue. But as it is, he makes her wait another minute before relenting. “Stop.”

She doesn’t listen, her finger continuing its pattern until he jerks her hand roughly away. She is startled when he pulls her up, trying to follow his motions despite her inability to see where he is pulling her. She settles down onto her knees, feeling his thigh between her legs.

Sabrina searches his body, finding the muscles of his chest and shoulders. He lets her blindly explore him, her hands roaming down from his pecs to find that fine trail of hair that leads down his lower stomach.

She moans with surprised happiness when his lips catch hers, losing herself quickly in his kiss. When he sinks his teeth into her lower lip, it sends a renewed jolt of pleasure through her core, reminding her of her need.

She jerks her hips, grinding her slit along his thigh once in a subconscious effort to get some sort of relief. Kylo notices and laughs softly, sounding smug. He bends forward, whispering against her lips, “Is my pretty slut horny?”

She whimpers a yes as he kisses her again, his hands falling to her hips as he pushes and pulls her into a grinding motion on his thigh. “Kylo, please, ple-” she pulls from his mouth and tries to beg him.

“Shh,” he hushes her. “You said I can’t touch you there.”

She gives a strangled noise of frustration when she realizes he is holding that against her, and it only makes him laugh again. Humiliation twists in her gut, but it seems to fuel her arousal. Her clit throbs with need as he continues guiding her hips motions. “Go on. Grind on my leg,” Kylo suggests gently. “Maybe I’ll take pity on you.”

He moves his hands from her hips, teasing her nipples once again as his lips capture hers. She moans against his tongue, and despite her embarrassment does as she is told. Her body flushes with a hot blush when she feels her slick coating his skin, even as she tilts her hips to grind her clit down against his thigh muscle.

She lets her hand drop, finding his erect cock in the material of his underwear and stroking him. Just feeling how hard he is sends a spasm of excitement lurching down her spine. Kylo hisses, and immediately pulls her hand free.

“I didn’t tell you to touch me,” he snaps. Without warning, he pulls the blindfold from her head and she blinks in the sudden light, finding his gaze punishing. 

“I’m sorry,” Sabrina whimpers apologetically. She struggles to find better words, but some stubborn shyness holds her back from speaking them.

“Are you ever going to tell me I can’t touch you again?” Kylo asks curiously. She shakes her head vigorously. “No? Why not?”

She searches his eyes, biting her lip, her body shaking with aroused energy. “Because I’m yours?” she guesses. His lips quirk in a smirk.

His hands still her hips, urging her to lift up from his leg. She freezes at his fingers stroke deftly into her slit, rubbing teasingly at her clit. “And this?” he pushes.

“Yours,” she says immediately, eyes falling closed again at the intensity of sensation that results from being worked up for so long.

“This needy little cunt is mine?” Kylo asks. She tries to nod, but he doesn’t accept it. “Say it.”

Sabrina’s body feels like it is scorching, her neck and chest radiating heat from the blush that spreads. His fingers slip up inside of her, curling and stroking, urging her to repeat his dirty words. “My needy cunt is yours!” she exclaims, wincing at the way her voice pitches with urgency. He practically purrs in satisfaction, his pace picking up as he works her further. She’s moaning and panting, trying to hold her hips still for him.

Her arousal is building higher, surging up to an intimidating peak. Her muscles tense as wave after wave of pleasure rushes through her, each one threatening to send her into the throes of her orgasm. “Isn’t it better when I touch you?” he asks softly, his thumb gliding over her clit.

She nods, whimpering, unable to say anything else. “Then why do you fight me?” he asks, sounding amused.

She shakes her head, her brain unable to articulate a response. With a growl he’s tossing her off of him. She lands on the mattress, disoriented, grabbing for him. "Kylo,” she protests with frustration, but he is right there, jerking the boxer briefs down from his hips to shake them off his legs.

He climbs on top of her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them both to the bed in one of his large hands. She spreads her legs eagerly, as wide as she can around him. He looks down as he lines himself up with her entrance, veins standing out on his shaft.

“You’re so sexy when you’re desperate,” Kylo admits, pushing his hips forward. Her eyes roll closed when the head of his cock forces into her. But he pulls back quickly, only to press forward again. He keeps his thrusts small, just enough to force her open before withdrawing again, teasing her entrance.

“More,” she pants softly. “Please, more.”

He releases her wrists, his hand capturing her chin and forcing her to tilt her face up to give him a kiss. Sabrina’s eagerly giving in, meeting his tongue with hers, when he pushes in fully. She cries out against his mouth as he pulls back before repeating.

Kylo replaces his mouth with the tips of his fingers on her tongue, forcing her mouth to stay open as he continues. His pace is agonizingly perfect, every thrust forcing her to open for him, deeply, only for her inner walls to cling onto him, resisting as he withdraws. She feels every inch of their friction, his swollen tip dragging against some spot deep inside of her. It’s winding her tighter, pushing her closer to release with every impact.

She realizes she’s making ridiculous sounds, throaty groans and nonsense noises. His fingers keep her from closing her mouth to contain them, and she moans in protest. He pulls his fingers from her tongue, only to press his hand over her mouth, squeezing briefly to cut off her sounds.

He pulls out completely to slam back into her so forcefully she’s rocked up on the bed. She tries to cry out, her brain focused entirely between her thighs. Kylo releases her mouth to shift onto her, hiding his face against her neck. One of his arms urges her hips to rock up for him, allowing him even deeper. His broad chest presses into her, and Sabrina feels buried beneath his muscle and heat, sobbing and clinging to him.

He rocks into her relentlessly, breathlessly asking, “You feel that? You’re made for my cock.”

She mumbles something affirmative, a broken plea, as proper words evade her brain. But she knows exactly what he means, feeling it instinctively. They fit together perfectly, blissfully. She’s wrapped up too tightly from the experience, her nerves worked to beyond a frenzy, singing with pleasure. She kisses any skin of his she can reach, driven by the basic urge to fill her mouth with the taste of his flesh.

“I love making you mindless,” he admits roughly, before a groan escapes him. “My perfect little fuck doll.”

His pace picks up, though it’s still controlled. She can only hang on, gasping for air despite her body’s instinct to hold her breath. It’s near torturously perfect, the way he keeps rubbing against that spot so deep inside, stretching her open for him. She never wants to feel anything else, desperation enough to bring an intelligent thought from her as she begs. “Don’t stop,” she gasps. “Never-never stop-please…”

Kylo growls against her skin but he complies, snapping his hips faster now. She feels something shift inside of her, as if trying to pull him even deeper. Her body is clenching around him, her back arching, nails dug into him relentlessly. Sabrina throws her head back, only to jerk forward and sink her teeth into his shoulder, desperately trying to endure the pleasure.

Kylo swears, pounding into her roughly as he seems to lose his grasp on restraint. “Fuck,” he growls. “Are you going to be good for daddy? Come on my cock.”

The muscles in her core try to squeeze onto him, his words sending her lurching over the edge immediately. She holds her breath as her peak slams into her, only to relent into screams when it becomes too intense. Waves of bliss make her pussy clench and lock onto him, even as he continues fucking her through it. It feels like it stretches on forever, bliss radiating through her body as she contorts underneath him.

Kylo chokes on another swear, reburying his face roughly into her neck as he slams into her with punishing brutality. “Fuck-that’s good,” he groans out. “My good girl.”

She’s still dizzy, pleasure lingering persistently, but her senses return enough for her to know he’s close. His motions are desperate, seeking to lose himself in her heat. “Come in me, please,” she sobs for him. “Please, I want your cum-”

She’s cut off by the animalistic growl that rips from his throat, the deep, feral sound of it enough to send a new spasm of pleasure through her core. He slams his hips into her one last, brutal time before she can feel his orgasm hit him, twitching inside of her. She closes her eyes, holding onto the muscles of his back when a filthy moan leaves him. He spills into her, his relief obvious in the way his body relaxes against her, hips stuttering to calmness.

They lay together for a moment, as she becomes aware of the absolute mess between her thighs. When Kylo shifts, she wiggles out from beneath him to escape to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he joins her as she starts up the shower. “Are you always going to run off right after we have sex?” he asks skeptically.

She shrugs, focusing on adjusting the temperature of the water. “I didn’t run off, I just wanted to clean up. I don’t like messes.”

Kylo rolls his eyes. “You could have come back for a little while.”

Sabrina gives him a curious look. “Are you a cuddler?”

Kylo scowls, but doesn’t answer. She smiles at the implication. “I would never have guessed,” she admits, stepping under the warm water. She grabs his hand to urge him in after her, and he obliges, stepping into the massive shower with her.

“There’s a lot you would never guess about me,” he says, pushing his hair back from his eyes.

She reaches up to kiss him, thrilled when he responds tenderly. He cups her cheek with his hand, kissing her back with a loving gentleness she finds exhilarating. When they break apart, she searches for more questions to ask.

“Are you a morning bird or night owl?” she throws out, tilting her head to soak her hair.

“Night owl,” he replies.

“Mountains or beach?” Sabrina continues.

Kylo quirks an eyebrow at her line of questions. “Mountains.”

“Favorite color?”

“Black.”

“Black isn’t a color,” Sabrina complains, shifting to shove him under the water. She bends to lick a river of it from his chest, grinning when she sees him watching her raptly. “And aren’t you going to ask me any questions?”

Kylo smiles slightly. “I already know the answers.”

She quirks an eyebrow at him. “Oh? Really?” she challenges.

“You’re also a night owl. You’d be up in that tree watching our parties until everyone went home. And even when there weren’t parties to watch, your bedroom light would be on when I got home from late flights,” he retorts. Her lips part in surprise that he’d paid attention to such a thing.

Kylo continues. “You’d take mountains or a beach, as long as it’s somewhere you think is new and exciting. And your favorite color is blue. I assume that, because your bike was blue, the same color blue as the prom dress you wore.”

She’s openly staring at him in shock, stunned that he would remember her prom dress or the color of her bike. Kylo seems to second guess himself, giving a slight shrug. His eyes fall from hers as he admits, “Ben didn’t see you first, Sabrina.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” she asks after several tense moments pass. His eyes dart up to hers, something in them making her stomach whirl with butterflies.

“Why would I? You were in love with Ben,” Kylo accuses. She frowns, and he looks away, busying himself with shampoo. Under different circumstances, she might have giggled at the sight of Kylo’s hair lathered up in the foam. But she bites her tongue, feeling the tension between them as she tries to focus on washing as well.

“Besides, the age difference might not be much now. But back then it would have been inappropriate. You were still in high school when I was graduating college, I didn’t want to take advantage.” He steps under the water to rinse off, the suds from his hair mingling with the soap running down his body. She fights the urge to throw herself at him, nearly rolling her eyes at her own irrational lust.

“You had a fiancé then, too,” Sabrina points out before she can stop herself. She sees the way his body goes rigid, muscles locking momentarily at her words. She regrets that her mouth is faster than her brain sometimes.

“I did,” he agrees.

“Can I ask what happened with her?” she wonders hesitantly. She can tell by his body language that he doesn’t want to answer before he even replies.

“She doesn’t matter now,” Kylo says tensely. His eyes lift to hers, only to fall down her body, catching on all the places soap lingers. He presses forward without warning, pushing her to the wall of the shower as his hands rove over her skin, slippery with suds.

“It’s your past. I was just curious,” she murmurs, licking her lips when his touch lingers at her breasts, noticing the way his cock swells again already for her. At least she isn’t alone in her lust.

“I was curious what you found so wonderful about my brother,” he grumbles, bending down to nuzzle her nose with his.

“That again,” Sabrina sighs, her body too quick to heat up again at his contact. It helps to slow down her thoughts, but it also seems to fuzzy them. “I just thought he was charming.”

“Does that matter to you? Charm?” Kylo growls. “I thought it was passion you were after.”

She moans her agreement when he kisses her, his tongue demanding against hers. He withdraws too soon for her liking, pulling her back under the water to rinse off.

“To answer your question, she left me,” Kylo says suddenly, stepping back. “She felt I worked too much, after my father died. I was trying to save the company, but I admit it was weeks of not seeing her. I think she panicked, and thought it would be like that forever. Then you know what happened with Ben…”

Sabrina frowns at the vulnerability in his voice as she turns the shower off. She hands him a towel and they are silent as they dry off. She’s wondering, what his fiancé must have been like. If she was the reason he claimed to not date anyone back at their vacation home. Had he refused to try again, after their breakup?

Her train of thought is sidetracked when Kylo wraps his towel around his waist, reaching out to grab hers where she’s got it looped about her shoulders. He pulls her closer, looking down to study her eyes.

“I’d like to do this properly,” he says quietly.

“Properly?” she repeats questioningly.

“Yes. I don’t want my whole life to be work anymore,” Kylo explains. “I want to try this, really try this.”

Sabrina can’t help herself. “Do you want to woo me? A proper courtship?” she asks, her tone gently teasing.

She’s surprised when he rolls his eyes but confirms. “Yes.”

She smiles self-consciously, but it grows to a broad grin when she realizes what he means. He wants to date her; he wants more than their sexual exploits. Her spirits feel lifted, and she can’t help but beam at him with happiness.

Kylo smirks back reluctantly before pulling her towel up to ruffle her hair. “Don’t look so happy,” he complains. “I’m still a pain in the ass to deal with.”

She laughs, as her stomach gives a gurgle. “I’m starving. Are you hungry?”

He nods. “Know anyplace good to eat? We should get breakfast before heading back.”

Sabrina frowns. “Heading back?”

“Yes. We’re going back, aren’t we?” Kylo asks, his eyes narrowing. She falters with uncertainty.

“I only just got here… I don’t know that I want to go back already,” she tries to explain. She isn’t imagining the irritation that fills his gaze.

“I can’t stay much longer,” he grinds out. “I can’t have Ben help out until he is out of the hospital, and mom is busy with him in there.”

She frowns. “Well I’m not planning on staying forever, but I just don’t know that I’m ready to leave right this moment-” she tries to explain, but Kylo’s anger has already taken over. He gives her a glare, storming out of the bathroom.

Sabrina follows him stubbornly. “You can’t keep doing this!” she calls as he rips through his bag, pulling out clean clothes.

He ignores her, and she feels her own anger flare up. “You can’t expect me to drop everything and go where you want me to go, do what you want me to do-”

“If you want to stay here, then stay here,” Kylo replies tersely, dressing quickly.

She rolls her eyes. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“How? I’m giving you what you want,” he snaps, zipping his bag closed as if he’s getting ready to take off at that very moment.

Sabrina gives him a scathing look. “What I want is to be with you, and also have you respect that you can’t just boss me around with everything. I still get to make my own decisions.”

He grits his teeth, looking disgruntled, but says nothing. For a moment Kylo looks torn, before groaning with exasperation. She watches him sink down to sit on the desk by his bag, his still wet hair dripping onto his clean shirt. “I told you I’m not good at this.”

Sabrina sighs, wrapping her towel more securely around herself to join him. “I just want you to work with me, compromise a little,” she says, trying to sound soothing. He scowls. “Instead of getting mad at me that I don’t immediately do what you want…” she adds.

Kylo refuses to meet her eyes, protesting, “I’m not mad at you…”

She has to bite back a laugh, because everything about him suggests otherwise. But her humor is lost when he finally relaxes, the angry clench to his jaw releasing. His eyes are vulnerable when he looks at her. “If you want to stay here, then stay here,” he repeats, trying to conceal the annoyance in his tone.

Sabrina leans forward to pull him into an embrace, one which he seems to relent to with some lingering grumpiness. Kylo complains against her hair, “But if you stay in Paris too long, I’m coming back to drag you home and remind you who you belong to.”


	10. Ch. 10

Sabrina sees Kylo off, after agreeing to stay in the hotel suite for the rest of her time in Paris. He’d compromised on her staying in Paris, but had been unwilling to compromise on where she stayed. Though she pretends she is only humoring his refusal to accept her couch surfing around the city, she is secretly quite content with the arrangement. The massive bed is comfortable, and she enjoys the remaining time she spends.

But eventually, Sabrina realizes she needs to go home. She misses her father, and must get a more serious start on a job search. And she also misses Kylo, unable to deny the fact that she is quickly falling in love with him. She knows it won’t be easy. They both have a stubborn streak. For all their passion, she also anticipates a fair share of arguments. But there is no point in ignoring how she feels any longer.

When she heads back home, she has her father pick her up from the airport. They spend some time together, sipping coffee and catching up, before her thoughts start drifting to Kylo. Her father seems to sense it before she can even ask.

“He’s home, you know. Left the office early this morning,” her dad says randomly. Sabrina jerks her head up from her coffee mug to give him a confused glance. He only smiles knowingly.

She feels her cheeks warm with a small blush. “How much do you know?”

“He asked my permission to date you,” her father states matter-of-factly.

Sabrina’s eyebrows shoot up. “I’m sorry, what? Is this the 1950s?”

That gets a laugh from her father, and he rolls his eyes at her attitude. “It’s a bit of a strange situation, with my working for them. I think he wanted to make sure I wouldn’t view it improperly.”

“And do you? View it improperly?” she quips, her breath catching. She hadn’t realized it would matter to her, but she suddenly wants very much for her father to approve of Kylo.

His smile grows. “No. Besides, how could I stand in the way? It’s been years since I’ve seen Kylo act so…smitten.”

Sabrina can’t help smiling self-consciously, and it only goads her father into teasing her more. She has to retreat from it eventually, ignoring his laughter as she closes the apartment door. She practically dances down the steps, and over towards the Solo’s estate. She rings the doorbell, waiting only a few seconds before it opens to Kylo’s confused face.

He stares at her a moment before complaining. “I told you to tell me when you’re coming home. I would’ve picked you up at the airport.”

“I have a father who knows where the airport is,” Sabrina replies, giving him a taunting smile. He only growls, reaching out to pull her over the threshold into the entryway of their home. She laughs as he shuts the door, quickly silenced by his lips.

Kylo traps her against the wall, his kiss demanding. She is only too happy to be pinned by him, moaning her content around his tongue. Her hands search his body, slipping under the suit jacket to roam his chest and stomach. She reaches his waist, fumbling with the leather belt she finds there.

Kylo pulls from her lips long enough for her to tease him. “Do I not get to hear how much you missed me?” Sabrina asks.

“I missed you every night, while I was fisting my cock thinking about your sassy mouth and your perfect cunt,” Kylo growls, nipping at her lips to resume their kiss. She feels intoxicated by him, her head spinning at their reunion.

He grabs her hands, pulling them from his waist to pin to the wall. His hold is somehow still gentle, encompassing her wrists so his thumbs press into her palms. He presses into her body, and she can tell he’s already worked up. His tongue licks at hers one last time before he withdraws from their kiss.

“Did you miss me?” Kylo asks.

Sabrina nods immediately. “I did.”

He releases his hold of her wrists, and she watches one of his hands fall down to the zipper of his pants. He pulls it down, and when she lifts her gaze back to his, his eyes are intense. “Show me,” he orders.

Sabrina almost falls to her knees immediately, but her mind is stuck wondering if they are alone. Her eyes drift further into the house, searching. She’s anxious at the thought of getting caught, but Kylo doesn’t let her delay for long. He catches her chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning her face back to him.

She stares into his eyes, feeling her thighs tremble with excitement at the look in them. “Don’t think,” Kylo growls. “Get on your knees.”

She drops to her knees, trusting him. She has been thinking of this since he left Paris, and when she pulls him free of his pants, her excitement rises. He’s already getting hard for her, she has to force herself to be patient. She licks and kisses him slowly, staring up at him adoringly. She likes watching the way he reacts, loves seeing his face change in response to her actions.

Kylo watches her, just as patiently, the only sign of his control slipping coming when he breathes just a bit heavier. His tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip when she scoots closer to him. She dances her tongue across his skin, laving him with attention.

But eventually she can’t help herself any more. She takes him into her mouth, suppressing a moan until she hears his breath hiss. His eyes almost close before he stops himself, forcing his gaze to stay on hers. “I missed you,” he breathes. “I liked waking up to your beautiful face in the morning.”

She moves faster, takes him deeper, the moan breaking lose from her throat. She wasn’t expecting him to be sentimental while his cock was in her mouth, but she loves it. Kylo’s hands come to her hair, pulling it back from her face and holding her head, fingers interlaced with her strands. She’s half expecting him to take over the pace, but he doesn’t. She’s free to set up her own rhythm with her tongue and lips, sucking him and losing herself in a haze of lust.

Sabrina gets carried away at the groan that slips from him, some deep noise of pleasure that she wants to chase. He’s hitting into her throat, and she swallows him down the best she can. But she ends up gagging herself on his length, and it only excites her more. She’s wet, her panties soaked between her thighs as she continues working him as deeply as possible.

The response doesn’t escape Kylo’s attention, his eyes focused on her intently. “You like that? You like gagging on me?” he asks, voice hoarse.

Sabrina only moans her agreement in an affirmative noise. Her hand that’s wrapped around his base, moving in pace with her mouth is covered in spit. She’s too eager, making everything messy and frantic. But Kylo doesn’t seem to mind.

His grip in her hair tightens, and she feels him begin to move her head. He regulates her pace, forcing her mouth down on his cock until she gags a second time, before he backs her off. Her free hand rises to his thigh, fingers gripping into his muscle through the material of his suit. But the feeling of him guiding her head, forcing her mouth down onto him excites her even more. She quickly becomes a gagging, moaning mess, blinking up at him, trying to convey her arousal with her eyes.

Kylo groans. “Fuck. You do like that,” he pants. “Fuck.”

A tear leaks from her lashes as his pace increases, his hips moving in small, controlled thrusts to meet her mouth. But she can tell he’s close, his control so close to shattering. His face gives it away. The way his lips tremble, his jaw slackening, eyes fighting to slide closed.

Sabrina gasps when he pulls her off of him suddenly, his hands urging her up onto shaky legs. His kiss is forceful, his tongue diving between her lips without warning. His hands tear at her pants, ripping the button loose and tugging at the zipper.

Kylo has barely tugged her clothing down her hips before his hand is between her thighs, fingertips sliding in her wetness. She cries out when he sinks his fingers into her, his thumb grazing over her clit. Her legs tremble as she tries to stay upright, clinging onto his shoulders as he drives his digits into her mercilessly.

He hits a perfect spot inside of her, and her knees nearly buckle at the pleasure. Kylo gives a growl of impatience, pulling his fingers from her. Sabrina pants, trying to catch her breath, as Kylo sweeps the entry way table clear. Mail and keys go flying, and something heavy that crashes to the floor. Kylo doesn’t seem to care, ignoring it to lift her up onto the surface. He tugs her pants and underwear from her legs roughly, throwing them like they’ve personally offended him.

She nearly giggles at his agitation, but his fingers return to her core, cutting off the laughter. They curl inside her as his mouth captures hers once again in a dominating kiss. Sabrina wiggles and reaches, trying to pull his hips to hers. She fights the rise of pleasure, impatient with wanting more of him inside of her.

He doesn’t budge, keeping himself stubbornly away from her entrance. So she has to settle with working his length with her hand, her body clenching against his fingers as the edge looms closer. She pulls her lips from his and he growls aggressively. “Fuck,” she moans. “I want you, Kylo. Now.”

“So demanding,” he complains, tone mocking. “You’re a brat.”

She runs her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading his precum over his skin and licking her lips as she remembers the taste of him. He only teases her in return, his fingers stilling so his thumb can run patterns over her clit. Her breath catches as she tries to stave off her orgasm, but he’s pushing her closer every second. He drags out her pleasure, playing with her sensitive spots with no remorse, his eyes daring her to come.

She winces her eyes closed, hiding from his gaze to try to find control. “Please, I want you to fuck me,” she tries pleading, her voice sounding whiny. It doesn’t even embarrass her anymore. At some point he must have pushed her passed being shy with speaking up.

Kylo’s thumb rubs one last circle around her clit, before he abandons touching her. She twitches when she feels the head of his cock sliding against her folds. She looks back up at his face, at the way his teeth catch his lower lip. “I shouldn’t. I should make you wait,” he rasps.

She whimpers at the friction against her clit before he moves, and she feels pressure against her entrance. Sabrina clings to his hips, trying to pull him into her. “Yes, yes, Kylo-”

“My spoiled little brat,” he growls aggressively, catching her hands to pull them off him. “No more talking. If you make another sound, I’m stopping.”

She pouts, and it only seems to brighten his eyes with some devilish light. “Do you understand?” he asks threateningly.

Sabrina nods, and is rewarded when he finally pushes into her. Her mouth falls open, and she barely catches the gasp before it escapes her throat. Kylo seems intent on testing her control, rocking himself into her quickly, stretching her around him. She’s full, so full, and he feels so deep inside of her when he is completely buried.

She’s careful to keep herself silent, choking down the moans as he strokes into her. But when he returns to her clit, his thumb flicking over it attentively, she almost loses it. She’s right back at the edge, and has to shove a hand over her mouth to try to suffocate down the sounds that threaten to spill out of her.

“Aw, poor baby girl,” Kylo comments softly, his tone teasing. “Is this hard for you?”

She’d glare at him if she could, but her focus is fully on remaining silent. She looks up desperately at him instead, hand clamped firmly over her mouth. Her breath keeps catching, muscles quavering and toes curling as she tries to contain her pleasure. Kylo’s face is torn, his eyes wicked with his intent even as his own fragile grasp on control is obvious. His jaw muscles work, his mouth tense as his pace becomes rougher.

“I like this,” he admits. “You struggling to obey.” Her whole body tenses at the way his thumb brushes over her clit with each punishing thrust of his hips. The coils of her pleasure are tight, about to break loose, helped along by the sight of him and his taunting.

He’s hitting hard and deep, and a noise escapes her chest. For one horrified moment she’s terrified he’ll stop. But he seems too lost in his own pleasure to fulfill his threat. Kylo’s gaze darkens, his hand coming to her throat to squeeze. Sabrina’s breathing becomes noisy, rasping from under his grasp as he constricts the blood flow.

Her head is floating, her thoughts numbed as her own hand falls to his forearm to hold onto him. All she can focus on is him hitting that spot deep inside, how good it feels to have him filling her up. Her mouth is still hanging open, but it’s blissfully easy now to stay quiet. She’s lost in the moment, feeling so close to perfection.

When her orgasm hits, it’s a slow build that steals her senses away. When it reaches its peak, she’s paralyzed by the pleasure, waves of it washing over her. It lingers everywhere, echoes of it drifting to her fingertips and toes, her whole body wracked by her release. She feels him slam into her frantically before he’s rocking deeply, holding himself into her as far as possible when his own orgasm passes.

Kylo releases his hold of her throat, but she’s left swimming nonsensically, her ears ringing as she comes back down. She turns her cheek into his hand when he cups her face.

“You okay?” he asks gently.

Sabrina nods. “I’m good,” she mutters. But she’s laying there, limp, her muscles feeling useless.

She feels him withdraw from her, lolling her head to the side to search the floor for her clothing. She can’t see it from this vantage point. Though the table is far from comfortable beneath her, she doesn’t even want to sit up. Her muscles feel so relaxed, her body so drained from the power of her orgasm.

“Come here,” Kylo murmurs, and she groans in protest when she he pulls her upright. His arms slide around her back and under her knees, and he picks her up from the table. He carries her bridal style, and something about that sweet gesture out of Kylo makes her feel nearly giddy.

“Where are you taking me, Sir?” she asks with fake indignation, laughing.

“Oh, is it Sir, now?” he retorts.

“Mmhmm,” Sabrina mumbles, nuzzling in to kiss his neck above the stiff collar of his shirt. 

Kylo laughs softly. “Well aren’t you sweet, after you get your fill.”

“Who says I’ve had my fill?” Sabrina retorts, pleased when he laughs louder. She realizes he’s carried her into his bedroom, and looks around when he sits her down on the bed. She’s never been in his room before, and inspects it curiously.

“Your room is so neat and orderly,” she remarks, letting herself fall onto the comforter. “I’m shocked. It doesn’t match you at all.”

Kylo scoffs at her sarcasm. “I’ll be right back,” he says.

She nods, her eyes falling closed as she realizes how tired she is. It was a long flight, and she hadn’t gotten much sleep, if any, before heading to the airport. She’s so tempted to fall asleep right there, but uncertain if she should. Surely Kylo wouldn’t care, right? But perhaps he’d prefer she go back to her apartment.

Kylo returns, handing her a glass of water. She sits up to sip it, watching him fold her pants and sit them on the corner of the dresser. “Hey, where are my panties? I can’t have you stealing all of them.”

Kylo smirks mischievously. “Who says I’m stealing them? Maybe I’m just helping you move in, one pair of panties at a time.”

Sabrina is surprised at his mention of moving in, but tries to hide it. “I have a lot more to move in than just panties,” she jokes, smiling.

Kylo only nods. “I know. Maybe we should get a place with more closet space.”

Sabrina takes a long drink from the glass, her eyes widening as she realizes his tone is serious. Somehow, she isn’t surprised that he is already discussing such a topic. Kylo is nothing if not practical, and intent on what he wants. But she doubts they should take a step like that just yet. As nice as it is to know he is serious, she doesn’t want to rush.

She sits the empty glass down, feeling a little better after the water. Her head still feels fuzzy though, and when she reclines onto Kylo’s pillow, her eyes want to sink closed.

“Do you want to take a nap? I have some work to finish up,” Kylo offers. “When you wake up, we can grab dinner.”

She nods, smiling when he lifts her legs to pull the blankets down under her, raising them back up to tuck her in. He turns to leave her to sleep, but she stops him. “Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?”

Kylo rolls his eyes. “Spoiled,” he mutters. But he bends anyway, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

**One Month Later**

The weeks roll by, and she’s surprised by how easily they fall into a relationship with one another. She’d been prepared for something difficult, given how their affair began. But they find an easy rhythm together, their chemistry carrying into banter that keeps them talking about anything and everything.

It’s not without a few bumps in the road, however. Sabrina applies for jobs everywhere, in cities across the country. Kylo is less than thrilled at the notion of her moving far, insisting something will become available locally if she’s patient. And while she knows he’s right, she has to battle her flighty nature. She decides to compromise, and go the patient route. Even though she’d love to move, and continue her travels and adventures. She can do those things with Kylo, she reminds herself. And the bonus of staying close to her father and friends does make remaining local more appealing.

Kylo makes compromises as well, gradually shifting responsibilities to Ben as the younger twin assumes a more equal job within their family company. Sometimes Sabrina can tell he’s just itching to rush into the office on a night or weekend. To take over something Ben might be mishandling, to supervise the way he used to. But he stays with her, not allowing work to consume his life anymore. It gets easier as time goes on, and she sees more and more of him.

It might just work out, she thinks, zipping up her dress. If they could just get on the same page with a few little details. She finishes getting ready for one of the Solo’s famous parties, pulling on her heels. It’s the first time she’ll be attending one of their affairs as a formal guest, on Kylo’s arm.

**Later**

Sabrina sips her champagne, keeping to the edges of the party. It’s the only time she’s been alone all night, Kylo only getting pulled from her side by a business contact who wanted a word. She doesn’t mind, taking the moment to herself to let a small smile play at her lips. He’s been introducing her as his girlfriend, and something about it makes her so content. Of course, she knew that’s what she is to him. But it is the first time she’s heard it come from his lips, and the sound of it makes her so happy.

She’s people watching, admiring the decorations inside the massive hall. The Solo’s home is full of music and chatter, and she lets herself drift.

“Hey, Sabrina. Fancy seeing you here.”

The friendly voice catches her ear, and she turns to see Ben. Her smile falls slightly, though his face is nothing but a grin. She’s only spoken to him once since their argument, and still feels awkward about it. Ben’s been busy, working hard to save the business merger with Elizabeth’s family.

“Hi, Ben. How are you doing?” Sabrina greets, her eyes noting the walking cast that doesn’t match his other shoe, and the crutch tucked beneath his arm.

“Fine. You’d be surprised how many ladies love a man with a crutch,” Ben teases. She frowns.

“How is physical therapy going?” Sabrina asks, concerned.

He shrugs. “It’ll be fine, Sabrina. Really. I am fine.”

“I wanted to apologize-” she begins.

But Ben cuts her off immediately. “For what? I got drunk and drove my car, like an absolute dumbass. There’s nothing you should apologize for.”

“But what I said…I shouldn’t have said it. It was hurtful of me to say it like that,” Sabrina argues. She’s still guilty feeling, flashing back to that day she’d seen him in the hospital bed. She shouldn’t have put off saying this in the first place, knowing she needed to make it right.

Ben shakes his head, however. “What you said…Was exactly what I needed to hear.”

Sabrina’s silent, taken aback by this.

“I didn’t take anything seriously. Work, women, money… I was just playing around with everything. Maybe I needed a little reality check,” Ben explains. He gestures down at his leg. “It sucks that this is what it took, but it could have been so much worse.”

“I’m glad you’re going to be okay,” Sabrina tells him earnestly.

Ben gives her one of his slow growing, beaming smiles. The kind that used to make her heart melt into a puddle in her chest. And though she smiles back, it doesn’t affect her the way it used to. Now, she’d take one of Kylo’s sarcastic smirks over Ben’s smile any day.

“I also wanted to apologize, for what I said. I was assuming I knew more than I did,” Ben says. “I didn’t know Kylo was in love with you.”

Her eyebrows raise slightly at the use of that word. Neither her nor Kylo has said it yet, and the way Ben casually drops it surprises her. “Oh?”

“It was pretty obvious, when you took off to Paris. He was miserable with you there,” Ben muses. “Hell, when I told him what I’d told you, that he might be using you to get back at me…He looked like he wanted to strangle me.”

Sabrina laughs, imagining it. “Well to be fair, it might have started off that way,” she admits. It’s possible Kylo had only meant to get revenge at first, but she doesn’t care. It worked out between them so far, and that is all that matters now.

But Ben shakes his head. “No. That’s not how Kylo is,” he disagrees. “If he loves you now, then he always wanted to love you.”

Something about that catches her breath, and she doesn’t know what to say. Ben seems to know he’s affected her, a knowing smile on his face.

“Speak of the devil, and he will appear,” he remarks, looking passed her shoulder. She turns in time to see Kylo step up beside her.

“Are you trying to impress my girlfriend with your crutch?” Kylo asks, the teasing note just barely audible in his voice.

“It is a very swoon-worthy crutch,” Sabrina adds. Her gaze stays locked on Kylo as he surveys her, remembering what Ben just said. She is overcome with an urge to kiss him, to pull his stern face down to hers and cover it with kisses until she breaks it into a smile.

“I was just keeping her company, she looked devastated at your absence,” Ben remarks, laughing.

Kylo rolls his eyes. “I don’t think anyone is ever devastated at my absence.”

Sabrina reaches out, sneaking her fingers in his to take hold. Kylo looks down, watching her entwine their hands.

“I’m headed off to find the dessert table. I know mom, there is cake in this party somewhere. I’ll catch you two later,” Ben says, turning to begin a trek towards the kitchen.

“Ben thinks you’re in love with me,” Sabrina says quietly. She’d meant to say it flirtatiously, but her voice betrays her. It comes out hopeful, wanting.

Kylo squeezes her fingers softly. “Oh, does he?”

Sabrina catches his dark gaze, searching it. But his lips are quirked up, teasing. She fights the urge to heave a sigh when she realizes she isn’t going to pull the words from him this way. “Of course, he’s been mistaken before,” she adds.

Kylo’s eyes flicker between hers, something in them shifting. “Is there something you want me to say, Sabrina?” he asks.

She rolls her eyes at his playing dumb, pulling her hand from his grasp. But he doesn’t let her retreat far, catching her face with the palm of his hand. He tilts her up, bending so his lips pause just a breadth from hers.

“Would you meet me in the solarium?” Kylo asks.

She’s confused at this random change of direction, but she nods. “I suppose I could do that,” she breathes. For a moment she’s worried her words are lost in the noise around them, but he smiles mischievously, a promise glinting in his eyes.

“Go there now,” he says. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Her eyes flicker down to his lips, so teasingly close to hers, before she forces herself to pull away. She takes one last look at him before she exits the room, laughing slightly when he dares to throw her a wink from across the space. Then she weaves her way through the house, the crowd thinning until she’s alone.

She lets herself into the solarium, and it’s dark in the night. They’ve left the fountain on, perhaps by mistake. She walks carefully through the pots and plants, letting the noise of the water guide her. The furniture is masses of dark shapes, but her eyes adjust. When she reaches the fountain, she watches the water, lost in thoughts.

Sabrina hears the slight creak of the solarium door, turning her head from the bubbling fountain to see that Kylo has appeared. He lingers by the door, watching her. He’s shed his suit jacket somewhere before meeting her. The top button of his shirt is undone, the sleeves rolled up his muscular forearms. That wicked glint lingers in his eyes, and he smirks slowly.

Bizarrely, she feels the flighty urge to make him chase her. Something about his demeanor is predatory, sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

“Have you come to send me away?” Sabrina asks teasingly, cocking her head slightly. She can’t tell what game he is playing at, but she can’t help but acknowledge the last time they’d met in this space.

Kylo shakes his head, prowling forward slowly. Each step is measured, and she fights the temptation to match them backwards.

“What’s your price?” he asks.

She smiles slightly. “To get me to leave? You can’t afford it.”

Kylo’s smirk grows the closer he gets. “No, not for you to leave. I’m afraid the negotiations have changed.”

Sabrina gives in to the urge to flee from him, dancing back between a lounge and the fronds of a large plant, but keeping him in her sights. “What are we negotiating now?” she asks, her voice betraying her excitement.

“The terms of your surrender,” Kylo says simply, watching her raptly for her reaction.

Her eyes widen. “Surrender? To you?”

He nods, following her earlier steps around the lounge and making her step back quickly to keep them separated. The flowers around her are fragrant, their blooms dulled by the darkness of the night.

“You’re mine, but I need a little more,” he says softly. She’s fixated on his eyes, so dark as he chases her slowly through the maze of flowers. “So what is your price? To stay in this city, with me?” he presses.

Why is her heart pounding so hard? How can she be so excited, when he hasn’t even touched her? Sabrina shakes her head slightly, considering what he’s said. She knows what he wants, they’ve danced around it enough recently. He wants her to move in with him, to commit to their relationship fully. He’s dropped enough hints about looking at houses, or apartments in the city. Whatever she fancies. But if he wants that next step, she needs more than his physical tokens of affection.

“I think you already know the cost,” Sabrina answers finally, trying to keep her face cool. “I want to hear it.”

Kylo raises his eyebrows slightly. “Is that it? Those three words?”

She nods her confirmation, her steps halting when she comes to one of the glass walls of the solarium. Sabrina edges along it passed him, quickening her steps to dart away from him when he lunges to grab her suddenly. Kylo laughs lowly, following her with calculating eyes as she increases the space between them again with hesitant paces back.

“Come here, little Sabrina, so I can say it properly,” he demands.

She shakes her head, unable to stop the content smile on her face. Her heart is beating frantically, but she is enjoying this strange game.

“Come here,” Kylo repeats, lips quirking as he tries to keep a stern face. “Or I’m going to do what I wanted to do to you, the first night I caught you in here.”

Her breath catches at the implication, her body responding with arousal as she imagines all the things that threat might mean. How differently that night could have gone, she realizes, if she’d only known what thoughts lingered behind his unreadable face.

“No,” she refuses teasingly, her voice full of flirtation as she goads him on.

Kylo’s eyes show his excitement at the challenge, and she laughs suddenly as he lunges for her once more. She darts around the space, her steps limited by her heels. But she has a feeling he’s letting her get away, playing with her. Eventually she finds herself blocked into a corner, her escape paths limited. She licks her lips at the unfortunate situation, as Kylo pins her in. Her eyes roam from his dark hair and handsome face, down over his body with eager lust.

“Are you always going to make me chase you?” Kylo growls, and she knows him well enough by now to hear the mock frustration in his voice.

Sabrina smiles. “I think I like it when you chase me,” she admits quietly.

“You like it even more when I catch you,” he retorts in a cocky tone, before he closes the small remaining space between them rapidly. She yields immediately to his stern hold, his soft lips. The quiet moan of content leaves her without her realization when his tongue teases hers. He releases the firm grip he’d snagged her in to cradle her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks tenderly.

Kylo pulls back from their kiss, and she flutters her eyes open to reality, only to be caught in his gaze. “I love you,” he confesses quietly. His voice is so sincere, it nearly steals her breath. His earlier sarcasm is gone, his eyes pinning hers, his emotions openly visible in their dark depths.

It’s enough to overcome her sense of self control, and Sabrina surges forward to catch his lips again eagerly. Her kissing is messy with need, her hands clinging to his neck, his chest. But he pulls away, resists giving in to her need long enough to ask, “Do you surrender?”

Sabrina groans with frustration, and he only chuckles smugly. “Yes,” she admits, rising on her toes to kiss his neck. She nips him in a love bite, impatient.

It’s enough to shift his demeanor, and he growls lowly. “Good,” he says, hand circling her throat to force her from his neck. She grabs onto him, her breathing picking up with excitement as he surveys her.

She loves this moment. The moment before he takes her, before he drains every last sensible thought from her mind and replaces it with himself, and the pleasure he brings her. She whimpers with anticipation, and Kylo only smirks knowingly.

“That’s going to make this so much sweeter,” he promises. Some part of her wants to roll her eyes at his cocky attitude, but then he kisses her again. And her resistance fades, surrendering in the dark solarium to his passion. She has to agree. It is sweet to be caught by Kylo. 


End file.
